Take Flight
by AirLore
Summary: It has been fifty years since Dark has been seen.The grandchildren of Daisuke Niwa have live normal lives.when Dark returns, what kinds of trouble will be stirred up. Does it have anything to do with the new transfer student.
1. Family Ties

This is my D. fan fiction. I do not own the show. Let me know what you think.

Take flight

Chapter 1- family Ties

"Grandma, we are heading off to school"

"Have a nice day you two" said a females voice came from upstairs

My name is Erin Niwa. I am fourteen years old. With shoulder length brownish- red hair, that unusually keep in a ponytail. My eyes are brown. I am no taller that your average.

I am average teenager. I am a B ranking student. The only thing I excel at is athletic. I am the fastest runner and swimmer in the whole class. I tend to be a strong and confident person.

Walking next to me is my twin brother. Dwayne Niwa. He had short spiky red hair. He was about an inch taller that me. He also has brown eyes. In addition, his grades are the same as mine .Not the best athlete. He is very timid. In addition, very caring it comes to others.

We have been living with our grandparents for five year. Our parents died in a car accident. Nevertheless, we were fortunate to have loving grandparents to take us in afterwards.

Under a bright blue sky, we took the enjoyment of the morning. The gently breeze was refreshing. Along with mildly warm sun. It was certainly peaceful.

"Hey, Erin"

"Yeah"

"Have ever wondered what they kept in the cellar," asked Dwayne

"No, not really" I replied "Why"

"We never been down there" Dwayne explain, "I just wonder what could be down there"

"Well, why do not you ask grandma or grandpa?"

"I did asked grandma. She said that all that down there is old items for the house"

"There you go"

"Still, I think harmless to see what actually down there" he inquired

"Maybe there is something personal," I answered, "If they feel that they want to share they will"

We arrived at the school. It was at least a half-hour before class started. We sat on a bench near the entrance. I was reading my favorite novel Death on the Nile by Agatha Christie. Dwayne pulls out his sketchpad. He was putting the final additions on his latest drawing; this was the view from the balcony that was outside of his room.

"You guys are here early," said a voice from behind.

It was Rei Hiwatari. She was my height. Her brown hair was shoulder length. With the bang pulled back, from the light pink headband. In addition, bright she had blue eyes. We are the same age. however, Dwayne and I were born two month before.

Behind her was her brother, Lawrence. He was one year old than us. He was also, two inch taller than I was. He had black hair tied in a short ponytail. His eyes were also bright blue. They were behind glasses with thin frames.

Even though, we are their second cousins. We treat each other as siblings. Ever since we were little we have been close. It always seems that the Niwa and Hiwatari family have a bond. It goes back to when, our grandparents were our age.

"Well, it seemed such a nice morning. We decided to enjoy it as much as we could"

"Of course, if you were early Rei. You could use that time study," commented Lawrence

"What is that suppose to mean" Rei said annoyed

"The more you review the material from class. Your grades will go up" he smirked

"My grades are not that bad" she response

"Oh yeah, that way dad was overjoyed, when he saw you got a sixty-five on the last test"

I shook my head. "He teases her far more than I do with you, Dwayne"

Dwayne did not answer. He was staring at a girl. She was blond. Her hair was in a bun. She was small in height. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue. Her name is Noel Price. She transferred to our school two weeks ago.

"Noel is looking rather pretty today. Uh Dwayne" I remarked

"Yea, Wait. What?"

"It okay if you like her" Lawrence said "You need to hurry up though. It would be a manner of time before someone else makes their move"

"It not like that at all" Dwayne said shaking his hands in the air.

"Dwayne, you are a dingling" I said, "We know well enough to know what you are feeling."

The bell rang. We grabbed are bags. Heading to the school.


	2. Noel

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

Please leaves your rewievs

Chapter two-Noel

It was after school. We all were sitting at the the table in the corner. A map of the art museum spread across the table. Lawrence tapped his pencil against it.

"Well, It probably best if we hit these areas" he tapped the upper and lower left and corners of the map"

"That would take all day," I said

"So"

"Dwayne and I have chores to do" my replied was

"What about Towa and Argentine. They can handle those for you" suggested Rei

"We tried that once," said Dwayne

"Grandma found out. She said if we want to lose our allowance, we should not do that again," I further explained

"That seems harsh," said Rei

"Well, when it Towa doing the talk. It just made things fall out of our favor," I said with a sigh

"Maybe, we could find some way work it out with grandma. We can do our chores tomorrow or Sunday." Dwayne suggested, "After all, this is for school"

"Yea, I guess" I nodded while not happy with the thought.

We were to do project for school. Find how past artists influenced each other. It seemed rather simple assignment. Find a couple of paintings and find the similarities. However, Lawrence wanted to be thorough as possible. Which, meant that we would spend the whole day looking at artworks. Not that was a bad thing, just it is going to be a long day.

"Can I get you something," said an elder woman that approached us. Her soft white hair was resting on her shoulders. She had soft brown eyes. A caring and charming face she had.

"Just some lemonade" said Rei

She went over to the counter. Then, come back in a few minutes. She handed each of us our drink. As she looked down, she notices the map.

"Oh you are plan a trip to the art museum." She asked

"Yes. It for the project" answered Lawrence

"And you are going to everyone here spend whole day" she inquired

"Yes"

"Lawrence, you need to stop be such perfectionist." The elder woman said shaking her , she knew him to well. In addition, she knew how unnecessary to spent the whole day for a simple project.

"This will help someone raise her grades," he said gesturing towards Rei

"Grandmother" she wined

The elder woman was my great aunt Risa. She owns the café Tea Delights. It was one of our favorite hangouts. Well, my and Rei's, anyway.

She was about to fuss at Lawrence for make that remark. When, the bell over the door rang. Noel was stand in the door.

"Why, Hello" Greeted great aunt Risa, "how can I help you?"

"Oh, I would like some ice tea" she said

She turned and saw us sitting. She walked over to us. "Hi"

"Hey Noel, How are you" Rei asked

"I am doing fine" she responds

"Do you want to sit with us?" I asked

"Sure "she chimed

She pulled a chair from the table next to sat in between me and Rei. She got her ice tea. Then, she took a sip.

"How do you like the school?" I asked

"It is all right" she smiled "it is not like my school"

"I cannot imagine what it would be like to move in the middle of the school year," said Dwayne

She turned to look at him. She smiled as she nodded "I admit, at times it dose seem rather difficult to come in and try to keep with the lessons.

"You can always come to us if you need anything," informed Rei

"So, what you guys are doing"

"Planning our trip to the art museum" stated Lawrence

"All right, the project"

"What are you and your group to do" Dwayne asked

"The other said they found some information online. We are all to get together over the weekend to write the paper. However, I think I am going to do research at the museum as well"

"When are you going?" asked Rei

"This Saturday"

"What you know, that when we are going," I said as I nudged Dwayne under the table "Maybe you would join us"

"I cannot"

"Why" asked Rei

"I will be there only for a little while. My uncle has something he wants to do that day"

Just then, the bells from clock tower chimed four o'clock. Noel looked stunned as she heard them. She grabbed her bag and said goodbye.

"If you see us there, do not forget to say hi" Rei call out

"It time we get going too" Dwayne

"See yea" I said

It was when we getting closer to home when start to think of way to convince grandma.

"While if Noel was coming with we could used her as an excuse," I said

"What, How" Dwayne cried out

"It would been one of the chances you would have with her" I teased

"Erin" he moaned

He hung is head. I knew it was not my teasing alone. He always felt that girls never really liked him. This was the first time I ever saw him like this.

"Dwayne" I said softly "If you really like Noel, then find way to win her over"

"But what if she does not like me"

"Of course, she likes you. Did you not see the smile on her face when, you sympathy with her"

His head came up "I guess"

"Just work little by little and before you know it. You have a girlfriend"

They arrived at the house. Erin went to grab the doorknob. When, it flew up. There stood a small woman. She wore a purple maid outfit. Her hair was short and sliver.

"Welcome home" her voice high pitched, "how are you Master Dwayne, Misters Erin"

"Fine, Towa" I said

"Oh, what is wrong, Master Dwayne" Towa asked

"Oh it is nothing," he answered

"Are you sure"

"He just having so…."I started

"ERIN"

"What"

"Are you going to tell everyone," Dwayne inquired

"I was just giving a simple explanation"

"Now, Now you two do not fight," said Towa trying keeping the peace

"Okay ,okay, I am sorry, Dwayne. Still, you should not be so embarrassed. One day, everyone is going to find out"

"It does not have to be you"

"Fine" I sighed

Note to the reader: There going to part written the third person. These are part where Erin is not there. Has no knowledge of what is being taking place. TP would mark these parts.

TP

There was a man standing in an office. He looked out the window that looked over the city. He had short strawberries blond hair. His eyes were a deep blue.

There was a knock on the door. He gave permission to enter. Noel Price came through and closed the door.

"You are late" he said in a deep voice.

"I sorry Uncle, I lost track of time."

"Let just hope that it does not become a habit"

"Do not worry. I will be on time from now on Uncle"

"Now to business" he sat behind "Are all the preparations made for Saturday"

"Yes"

"You know where to go"

"Basement level and the farther room"

He smiled "excellent"


	3. Strange Events

Disclaimer: I do not own D.

I also want to say thank you to Nitrea. For, the review.

Chapter three-Strange events

I found myself in the place have seen often. I am next to a reflective pool, in the middle of a large courtyard. Flowers of all sorts appeared everywhere. There were red roses amongst the bushes. Water lilies at were white with pale pink tips. Petals from Cherry blossoms petals glide through the air. The night sky was vast with thousand dazzles stars.

I turned to look at reflection in the pool. I was wearing a long flowing white dress. The top of the showed my bare shoulders, the straps were a little below my shoulders. My hair was down. It rested on my shoulders. In addition, there was a white rose tucked behind my ear.

I stared in amazement, when I realize that I was not alone. There was a noise of wings flap in the night air. These wings created a breeze that came above. A dark figure reflection was see in the pool. The figure was swiftly flow pass me from the sky.

I followed this figure. It went flow for a while. When it finally landed, the figure stood looking out over the view of the ocean. The figure was tall young man. His back was facing me. He also had wings.

I began to approach him. My arm stretched out and tapped him on the shoulder. While I was saying, "Excuse me. Who are you?"

He began to turn to face me. It would be only a manner of minutes. I would finally see the face of this young man. When all the sudden, I heard a little voice came from out of nowhere, "Kyu".

I open my eye as I lifted my head. There sitting next to my pillow was a small white rabbit. He had long floppy ears. Red was the color eyes. In addition, he had a tail that long.

I buried my face in the pillow. With my voice muffle, I said, "With. Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Kyu"

I rolled over. Place the back of my hand on my forehead. I was just recapped the dream. Every time I have had it. I tend to process further in the dream. However, the last few nights, I wake up before I see the mystery man.

I normally would not think too much of this dream. Because it happens so often, I am feeling a little anxious. As if, it is a secret message is send to me. It was important for me to figure it out.

"If you had not woken me," I told With "I could finally finish this mystery"

With moved closer. He rubbed his head under I chin. I could not help but to giggle. I picked him up. I raised him above me.

"All right little guy. I will get up" I said

I set With down. After pushed the sheets away, I pick up my light blue slippers, which match my pajamas with the shorts, and put them on. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my hairbrush. This was so I could get rid of my bed head hair do.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth in the bathroom. I headed down the hall to get breakfast. As I got closer, the aroma of pancake fills the air. There was the smell of bacon and sausage as well. My mouth watered just as took in the smells.

"Breakfast smells delicious," I said aloud to myself.

With dashed right pass me. "Apparently, I am not the only one".

My grandparents were awake and started to prepare. My grandma was in the kitchen cooking with Towa. She had gray hair the bob hair cut. Her eyes are brown. My grandpa was sitting at the table that just outside of the kitchen. He had gray spiky hair. His eyes are ruby red.

I gave my grandpa a kiss a cheek. Then, I took my seat at the table. I make myself my plate for breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart ", he said

"Morning"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yea"

"I surprised that you are up this early," said my grandma "I know that what to use your time wisely, before going to the museum. However, you do not have to be up and about this early"

"I would have slept in" I replied as I pointed to With. Who, was munching on a strawberry, "the only reason I am not is do to my fuzzy alarm clock."

"You are not the only one," said Dwayne as he yawned approaching the table and sitting down, "he woke me just a few minutes ago"

"Well you two have to leave in couple hours. So, why not get an early start to the day. The early bird catches the worm, as they say," piped in Towa

"With believes in that saying" I responded.

"Well, I needed the sleep" Dwayne started

In a firm tone, my grandma said "Why? Were sketching until midnight"

Dwayne froze with him take sip of orange juice. His eyes sifted back and forth. My grandpa rested his hand on my grandma's arm. With gentle tone of voice, as if to say, give him a break, he said "Riku".

"Well," she said, "You must have gotten that habit from your grandpa"

"Really" Dwayne and I said.

"It was during my college years," he said

"I have to say. Those were your some of your finest works," said my grandma

All of us continue talking for a while. When Dwayne and I finished breakfast, the two of us took turns in the shower. Once I was done, I dried my hair. Then, I put it in a ponytail. I got dressed in dark brown cargo pants and an aqua green short sleeve hoodie with a pink tee underneath. After putting on my sneakers, I grabbed my backpack purse and headed out to the hallway.

Dwayne came down stairs from his room. He was wearing blue jeans. In addition, a orange t-shirt and black sneakers.

After a couple of minutes, we meet up with Lawrence and Rei outside the museum. Lawrence was wearing kaki pants. In addition, red sweaters vest over white blouse. Rei was wearing a jean skirt with matching vest, which was over a white t-shirt. She also was wearing sandals.

As I approached, I remarked "Scandals, Rei"

"What? If you are going to attracted good looking guys," respond Rei "you have to look cute on the days you have an outing"

"Normally, I would agree," I told her "However,this is not one of those days. Besides,your feet are going to be sore after walking around the museum"

"Well, it is just one of those thing that women have deal with, when it comes to true beauty" she said as if she was going to find the man of her dreams in the museum.

"If you two ladies are finished," said Lawrence "we need to get started"

We headed inside. The halls where filled with priceless works of art. A couple pieces of art seem perfect to our project. Still Lawrence wanted to look further to there were other that mine provide more to write about.

Around the eighth hall we took, take a bathroom break. Rei and I headed to the women restroom. Rei was checking herself in the mirror as I washed my hands.

"Hey Rei," I said, "I had that dream again"

"Really" then, she gasp "Did see the mystery man?"

"No. With woke me"

"I wonder what it could mean," She curious said we headed out " There is some type of connection to young might be a symbol of things to come. Then again, It could be that he is linked to the ,Maybe he is our future boyfriend."

"Maybe it was just a dream" I said

"Not if you keep having it, several nights in a row" Rei stated, "There signs and symbols to be a normal dream."

"Huh?"

"You are wearing a white dress. There are red rose,white water lilies,and cherry blossoms. He had wings."

"I think you are reading to much into this" I said with a sigh

"No I not. I just think if we know what those mean. You would spent so much time worrying about why are you are having the dream in the first place." She said.

"Hey, why don't ask my grandmother"

"No thanks. Do not get me wrong. I love great aunt Risa. However, her predictions are not always correct" I said

We saw Dwayne and Lawrence looking down at the stairs that lead to the basement. They were whispering to each other. They did not notice us come for behind.

"What are you doing?" asked Rei

"We saw someone go down there "said Dwayne

"Dingaling, it was probably an employee," I said

"An employee does not wear a hoodie with the hood up to cover their face," Lawrence stated.

I sighed, "Look. They probably are going to change into their uniform down there. Anyway let get to finishing looking around"

Rei and I started to walk away. However, Lawrence and Dwayne were not coming with us. I stopped and said, "What is it now"

After they exchange glances, Dwayne said, "There is something calling us"

"What do you mean?" asked Rei

"We feel something wants us to go down there," explain Lawrence

"Are you serious?" I raised my voice.

Dwayne nodded. I could fuss and yell at them for being ridicules. However, I though that if they could see for themselves that there was nothing. We might get back to what we came here for.

"All right, we can take a look. Once you see there is nothing. We will come back up" I suggested.

We agreed. Down the stairs we went. The hallway was dark. After we walked around for a short while, I was about to say we should go. When a door at the end of there hall opened. A figure squeezed through a crack in the door.

We quickly looked at each other. Then, we quickly went through the door. We ducted behind some boxes. The figure walked to the center of the room. There was a white cloth covered a statue with chains peeking out of the cloth.

The figure pulled the cloth away, which revealed the statue that lay underneath it. The head and torso were in the shape of a skeleton. There were wing that came from its back.

The figure pulled out two feathers. Cross them and chanted some type of spell. I could not hear what the person was saying. Then, there was gust of wind that came out of nowhere.

Rei lost her balance. She fell and knocked over a rod. The rod hit the ground with bang. The figure turned and saw Rei and took off.

I help up Rei. Then, I noticed something about the statue. There was something emerging from the torso. An orb, half was light and the half was dark. With this orb emerging, there were two voices screeching. We all had to cover our ears. Then, the two half flew towards us. The light hit Lawrence and the dark made impact with Dwayne. They hit the wall behind them.

Rei and I got them up. We ran out of the room. Then, we took the service elevator. After walking out of the museum, we started to walk back home. It was only when we were half way ,is when we started to talk.

"What on earth was that?" Rei asked

"I do not know. I do not want to know," I answered

"It was unnatural," said Lawrence

"Maybe when we get home, we tell…" Rei started to suggest

"No" said Dwayne "If they know that we were in resisted area. We all could be in a lot of trouble"

"You did not think of that, when you had that feeling" I remarked

"Let us just go home. Not mention anything. We can discuss the project tomorrow," said Lawrence

We agreed. Then, all went our separate ways. Dwayne and I did not speak the whole way home.

The rest of the day went by fast. Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. After that, Dwayne sat outside in the back. Grandma, grandpa, and I were getting ready to watch a new television show. Dance to the Lead. A show ,where couples from different dancing schools, show their skills in ballroom dancing and the judges would set up challenges for the couples to meet.

We were enjoying the show. The announcer called the four couple's names. The girl's name caught my attention. For, it was Noel Price. She was wearing a beautiful navy blue full-length dress. Her hair was down. It rested on her shoulders.

"Oh my god, it is Noel" I exclaimed

"Who is Noel?" my Grandpa asked

"She transfer to our school two weeks ago," I explained

I went the back door. I stuck my head out the door. Then, I called Dwayne.

"What"

"You have to see this," I said, pointed at the T.V.

He walked in. then. He looked at the T.V. he was surprised

"Noel" he said

"Yea, who knew that she was a ballroom dancer?" I said

Just then, Dwayne jerked. He also, placed his hand on his heart. As if, he was feeling some type of extreme pain there.

"Dwayne? Are you all right?" I asked

"I am f….Ahhhh"

He slowly went on to his knees. He moaning and screaming in pain. as well as, gasping for air. When he was on the ground, he used his other arm to support himself. He still had his hand on his heart. Then, his head went down.

"Dwayne. Dwayne. What is wrong?" I cried out as knelt in front of him.

Then, there was silence. Dwayne was not in pain anymore. He began to raise his head. He made eye contract with me. However, the face was not my brother's. This person had purple hair. His eyes was a shade of a deep purple.

My grandpa came from behind and said "Dark"


	4. Family Legacy

I do not own D.

Chapter 4-Family Legacy

"Dark" said Grandpa

"What? How did I get back here?" Dark asked as he looked around

When he looked at me, He said in smooth tone of voice "What your name? There is no reason to be shy. Come on, let's hear your name"

"Erin. Erin Niwa" I said

"That is a lovely name. Erin Ni…..Niwa" Dark said

"Yes" I said

Then, he grabbed my shoulders. "Any relation to Daisuke Niwa"

"He is my grandfather," I told him as a pointed at grandpa behind me.

Dark stared at my grandpa. "Daisuke, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. It has been a long time"

"Is that you Riku?" Dark asked my grandma

"Yes. Now, would you please, get your hands off my granddaughter"

He was holding my shoulder. He let go. Then, as we both stood up, he said "sorry"

"Its okay" I replied a little frazzled from the events that played out in front of me.

"So, Daisuke how long has it been" asked Dark. Then, With hopped on his shoulder. "Hey, With how are you".

My grandpa and Dark started in their own conversion. They seem that to be catching up. It was like that they were old friends.

I went over to my grandma. For, some reason she seems to being a little annoyed. Despite that, I hoped to learn something about the person. "Um, grandma, do you know that guy?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately, yes" my grandma responded with sigh

"He is the phantom thief Dark," said Towa. She suddenly realized what she just said, "Oops, I should not have said that."

"Towa, what do you know?" I inquired a little annoyed

"Nothing, forget what I said" said Towa avoiding

"Towa, you can not just mention his name and leave it there."I was getting even more annoyed.

"I am sorry, Mistress Erin. I was not allowed to say anything about this." Towa apologized

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked

"Erin. There is something that your grandpa and I need to tell you and Dwayne" grandma said as she pleased her hand on my shoulders.

A second later, Dark came out and said, "So, it has been fifty years. I have to say you are looking good for a grandmother, Riku"

"Shut up" she shouted.

"Still, after all this time, you have such bitter feelings about me," stated Dark in a confused manner

"We were perfectly normal lives. Then, you have to come here…"

"What did I do?" interrupted Dark

I could not take it anymore. It appears that everyone know what was happening. However, no one was giving me any information.

"WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I had begun to cry, "Who is this person? Why is he here? What happen to my brother?"

"Oh Erin" My grandpa wrapped me in his arm. Even though he said nothing further, his body language was telling me so much. He was sorry for leave out of the discussion. It was all right, everything was going to be fine.

After we sat on the couch, he took my hand with both of his. "There no need to worry, Erin. Dwayne is still here. Just not in the way you think." He nodded in Dark direction.

"Is that true?" I asked Dark

"Yes. I am a part of him and he is a part of me," he answered

I became silence. I tried to think of what it would be like to live with someone live inside of Dwayne. No manner, whatever the scenario I could think of. I could not help that it would be awkward. In addition, would Dark take control of my brother's body all the time? Could that Dwayne could not been physically there at all. A tear emerged from my eye. Then, I felt a finger wiped it away. I opened eyes and Dark was kneeing next to her.

"I will not become between you and your brother. I promise. I will not use your brother's body, unless it is necessary. I can tell that the relationship you two have something special. There is no way I want to take away Dwayne from his beloved sister"

"Thank you, Dark," I said

"Now that part is out of the way." said grandpa "We need to figure out why are you here"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You see Erin, a long time ago. There was family of artist known as the Hikari. They create wonderful and beautiful artworks. These artworks would touch the hearts of all viewed so much, that sprits was created out of their emotions. Dark is one of those sprit."

"You are?" I asked Dark

"Yes I am"

"How can you be a part of my brother, when you connected to an artwork?"

After receiving the nodded of approval from my grandpa, Dark took a seat next to me. Then, he began to explain. "Hikari family was skilled craftsmen. That one times they want to created living piece of art. After they craved the Black Wings, they were going to perform a ceremony. However, another family of thieves, who want the black wings for their own, interrupted it. Therefore, I and another sprit emerged, do to the interruption, and immerged with both a member of the Hikari and the Niwa"

"Afterward, when every Niwa male turns fourteen, my D.N.A. is combined with his."

"Every Niwa male" I repeated. Them, I turned to my grandpa "Wait. I do not remember dad going through this. In fact, he never mentioned Dark at all."

"He and Dark never went through this together. When Dark shared my body, we sealed him and the other back in Black Wings. Ever since then, Dark has not been seen," explained grandpa

"Which leave one question, how is it that Dark is back?" stated Towa

"Has it been move from its location?" asked Dark

"Has far as I know it still down in the basement of the art museum," answered grandpa

Dark sat there pondering what could have happened. "The seal should have been permit. Someone must have used a powerful spell."

"So, that what that person was doing" I told myself. However, it was a second that I actually said that aloud. All eyes were on me.

"Erin Alison Niwa. When did see this?" asked grandma annoyed

"Earlier today" I said as I sank in to the couch

I told them what happened. How Lawrence and Dwayne saw a hooded figure going down to the basement. They had a feel that should go down there. Then, all the events that followed.

"So, it appeared that someone wants the events of past to repeat" said Dark

"If that so, I think that I need to talk to Dwayne. I think should be the one to tell about his part about in this"

"Well, I would love to change back" Dark said with a smirk "However, there is the problem of the sacred maiden. Dwayne does not have one, does he?"

"What is a sacred maiden?" I asked

"One of thing that makes Dark appears. When his wing host, Dwayne, come across the one he is in love with. The love gene becomes activate. It works both ways."

I thought for a moment. Then, I remembered what happened a little while ago. When, Dwayne turned into Dark. "It's Noel" I said when I became aware."

"Who is Noel?" asked Dark

"A girl in the class, I think he did a sketch of her. I will go and get it," I told him

I went in to the backyard. There was his sketchpad. There I flip through the pages. Then, I found it. She stood looking out the window of the school's classroom. This was what he first saw her.

I brought it back into the house. Dark was standing there waiting for me. Once I gave it to him, he looked down. Then, he looked her and gave her a look that said 'until next time'. Within a second, Dwayne was there again.

"That was quiet the experience" he said as he held his head.

"Are you all right "I asked as I moved closer

"I am fine, Erin"

I could help but to hug him. He and I were holding each other for a little while. For, the time passed that they could not comfort each other.

"Do not have to worry. He seems like a trustworthy person," he told me. Then, he turned to our grandpa and said. "So, grandpa, what is my part in these events"

"Dwayne, I am afraid that you are going to take in some heists," answered grandpa

"What. What do mean?" asked Dwayne

"Those sprits of artworks tend to have their intensions. Whether they are good or evil intensions, the city and the people living here are the ones that suffer. The purpose that Dark and Niwa family created is to steal the artworks to seal to spirit within the artwork. This will prevent the spirit causing anymore damage"

Dwayne stood there. He began to shake. His had clenched fist.

"You mean to tell me that I have to become a thief. All because I share my body with Dark, is that what you are telling me?"

"Dwayne. I am sorry." Said grandpa

Dwayne stormed off. I chased after him. When I finally caught up with him, I grabbed his shoulder.

"I know it seems unfair"

"Seems unfair… it is unfair" he said, "They did not even tell us"

"Would you have believed them?"

"You have point. Still, why should I be a thief?"

"Think about it like this. Our ancestors did interrupt the ceremony. Therefore, it could be that it started a chain reaction with the other artworks."

"I would like to think that you not alone in this. If things appear to be hard, you can talk grandpa and me. I might not know exactly what is going on with you. However, I will listen"

"Thanks Erin" he said

After that, we both decided we should get some rest. It has been a long hour an half. Dwayne would talk with my grandparents in the morning.

TP

"I guess she has a point. Still, why me. Erin is more athletic than I am. So, why can not she do it," Dwayne thought to himself

"What kind of brother are you?" said Dark voice inside his head "You want your sister to be in danger. Have her risk being caught and throw in jail"

"Oh, like you are really concern for her" Dwayne responded

"Well, one of us has to"

"The last time I checked. I was her brother"

"I understand. There is going to be a some type relationship between to of us"

"Just do not try anything that will hurt her"

"I promise" Dark replied, "You know this might be a start of a beautiful friendship"


	5. Dark

I do not own D N Angel

Chapter 5- Dark

It had only been a week since Dark came into ours live. It was rather quiet. None of the artworks had awakened.

Not that I complaining, the fact that Dwayne and rest of the family did not have dive into the stealing artwork right away is great. Grandpa told us that this week could be about preparing for when the artworks does start awakening. He decided took advance of the time to train a little. In addition, we all cleaned out the cellar.

Dark seemed to be keeping his promise. I had not really seen him around. Only two times he made an appearance. The first time was unintentional. It happened late afternoon on Tuesday. I remember the following events.

**Flashback**

I saw Dwayne talking to someone in the courtyard of the school. I could not see who it was, until a little closer. It was Noel, she seem to be involved in a deep conversion with him.

Then, for some reason, he began to back away. Noel was trying to see what was wrong. He ran in my direction. Then, he went pass me.

At first, I was confused. Then, I remember about the love gene. Without a really intending to be, Dark was going to appear.

I chase him. He went to the second floor. I lost him after that. However, I the door to the third classroom door slam shut.

I open the door and poke my head through the door. Dark had his back towards the door. When I began to enter, he turned towards the door.

"Oh, it is you, Erin" he said

"Why did he not excuse himself earlier or avoid talking her all together "

"He thought he could handle it"

"Yea, I can see how well he did"

"I see your point"

TP

"What", yelled Dwayne into Dark head

"You were acting like a love stuck puppy form the start."

"No I was not. Besides, it would be rude to ignore her"

Dark just smirked at Dwayne's respond.

TP

"What is so funny" I asked him

"He did not want to be rude"

"So he was not willing to sacrifice politeness. For, the sake of our family's secret."

"Look like it."

I signed. "He is such a Dingaling. Hold on, I thought ahead. I brought his sketchbook with me, just in case."

"Resourceful" Dark said as his back leaned against the wall. After a second gone by, Dark asked I guess what could be a basic question. Still, the topic it leaded to was rather hard to discuss.

"Why do you call your brother a Dingaling?"

"My Dad use to call us that when we use to do something silly or dumb. I do it so I and he can be still connected to my Dad"

TP

"Erin"

"Dwayne, what happen to your parents." asked Dark

"They died." Dwayne replied, "It was five years ago. We use to live just outside of town. It was snow heavily that day. The roads became icy. A truck that was traveling in the opposite way, slipped on some black ice. My dad swerves to avoid the truck. However, it was crashing into the light pole that killed them. As Erin, and me we were not injure at all. An hour later, our grandparents came to us up."

TP

Dark came up behind me. Put his hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry. Dwayne told me what happen. Is there is anything I can do"

"Just look out for him," I said

**End of Flashback**

The second time, I do not know if was taking advantage another instinct. I saw him on the roof. He was looking towards the city. He must have in awe in how much the city had change. In addition, think of the past. I decided not to bother him.

It was Friday evening. It was quiet and not activity, just a perfect night to spend with the family. Dwayne was sitting out back with grandpa. I decide to help grandma with dinner.

"Be careful, with the knife, sweetie" grandma told me as I began cutting the carrots

"I will" I respond, "This was a great idea grandma. To have stew for dinner and play cards for the rest of the evening. It is just like when we were little kids."

"Well, we should take advantage of this time. Whose knows when we will be able to do something like this again? Once the artworks your brother will be stealing a good position of time. Dark… will be here as well." As grandma said this, her grip on the knife, which was using to cut the potatoes, tightened.

"Grandma, it is going to okay. Dwayne may act like a total wimpy sometimes. Nevertheless, he will put is heart and soul into succeeding. Dark will be there with him"

"Dark will be there" she repeated in a whisper

Once we finish cutting the vegetables. We put them in the pot to let the stew. Then, the two us sat the table.

"Hey grandma, why do you have such bitter feelings towards Dark?"

"There had been a past experience between the two us. I found that he was being a pervert"

"A pervert, what did he do?"

"Fifty year ago, I was on the balcony. Dark made appearance there. He startled me. I was about to scream. He stopped me. Then, I put up a struggle. He kissed me before I could scream again."

"He kissed you" I said, "That is it"

"What do you mean 'that is it'"

"To be honest, grandma, it is not as bad as to make it out to be. True it was not the thing to do in that situation. However, I do not think it would necessarily put him in the category of a pervert."

"You really think so"

"Yea" I answered, "Actually, when I think about, the fact he is a legendary thief. It makes the incident slightly romantic."

"Romantic." said grandma surprised "Have you been reading your great aunt Risa's romance novels?"

"Maybe, anyway I think Dark had different intentions that night. Did you ever talk to him about the moment that you two had?"

"No"

"Well, maybe you two should. You can get reasons of him be there and the kiss. In addition, tell him how you felt about it. With that discussion, you can bury the hatch. I mean, Dark is sharing Dwayne's body. Things can work more smoothly with us, if you two can get along."

"I have to admit, you are right," she said "I just wondering. How did you get so smart in how people should solve their differences?"

"I was raised by you and grandpa"

Then, Dwayne came in from the back. He rushed to the kitchen. As he asked, "Is the stew ready yet? I am starving"

"Take it easy." I said

"Hey, I am eating for two"

"You are kidding, right"

We had dinner. The stew turned out to be delicious. Afterwards, we all cleaned the dinner dishes. Then, Grandpa pulled out the playing cards. We got to through a couple of rounds.

Then, Towa came in the room. She was in a panic. She was in such a panic that she turned into a little light pink bird.

"Towa, what is the matter?" I asked as I picked her up

"One of the artworks is going to awaken."

"When?" asked grandpa

"I cannot be certain when specifically. I should happen over the next two days."

"Dwayne. Do you think you and Dark be able to steal the artwork tomorrow evening" asked grandpa

Dwayne took a deep breath. "I think would be possible"

Tomorrow went by quietly. Before I knew, it was five o'clock in the even, which was two hours away from the decided time. The warning letter was send. It was all over the news. The topic however, was more about how Dark has returned.

The artwork that was the target went by the name the siren. It is a jade statuette of a mermaid sitting on a coral reef. The head face the floor. It was had been praised for the beauty siren. The reporter said that some critics commented that the statuette seem lifelike. The siren could come to life.

According to the research, which my grandpa did in order to prepare for the heist, the spirit of this artwork gain strength by emotions surrounding with obsession. Once it awakens, its head will raise. If any man looked into the eyes of the siren, an image of a woman will appear to them. They will become obsess with that woman. The obsession would ruin every relationship that he has had.

Now, I can see what my grandpa meant. The artwork could be dangerous. True the artwork intensions would destroy the city. However, relationships would be as well. People would horribly affected by the artwork. My hope is we can get the siren before anything could happen.

"Hey, Dwayne, you are nervous about tonight" I asked him as I was sitting on the couch in his room. With was taking nap on my lap. I would scratch him behind the ears.

Dwayne was on the floor doing sit ups. "A little, however, the reason for doing this is a big deal. I want to make sure nothing does anything to the people of the city. They have been good to us over the years. I finally can return the favor."

Dwayne got up and took the seat next to me. Then, he looked at me. "How are you feeling about tonight?"

"A little anxious I will admit"

"Is it because of the spirit of the artwork or the fact it will be first time I will be stealing?"

"Both. In addition, I feel useless. Everyone here has a way to help to you, except for me. I want to find a way to aid you"

"You have a way, Erin," Dwayne said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Just you being here, being able to talk to you. I think it would wonderful having a person to listen to me when I am troubled. Not just someone who been through this before. But, I will be able to get an opinion on the outside."

I return the embrace he gave me. Then, With tried to get in our hug. We could not help but to laugh at our little pet rabbit. "You will be a big help, is it right, With" said Dwayne. "Kyu"

"Dwayne. Erin. Come and get dinner," Towa said. Then, the three of headed down the stairs. For once we are done with dinner. It will be time for the heist.

TP

Rei was sitting on the couch. She was flipping through the channels. She could not find anything to watch.

"Is there anything to watch?" asked a woman with short black and blue eyes.

"I cannot find anything," Rei said "How the dress going, mom"

"Really well" she held up the dress. The short sleeve dress was forest green. The sleeves were a pale pink. The evidence the she was sewing a flower pattern around the waist.

Rei's mom, her name Rose, owns a fashion boutique. There she sells her own clothes design. Also, sells display and sells clothes from up and coming designers.

"Does anyone want some tea," said Risa

It was just the three of them. Rei's grandfather, Dad, and brother went on a fishing trip. They would not be back until tomorrow evening.

"Sure" said Rei

"What are you watching?" Risa asked as she handed Rei a cup of tea.

"Nothing at the moment"

"Do you mind if I take a look"

"No"

Risa pick up the remote. She changed the channel. There was a woman standing in front of the art museum. "In about two hour,there will be an attempt to steal the siren. It was donate two month before. However, it is not the surprising factor in this report. It is who going to commit this theft. The last time anyone ever saw him was fifty years ago. For some of you watching, who remember back then, can guess who it is. The legendary Phantom Thief Dark is the one who sent the warning letter."

Rei look at her grandmother face. There is a look in state of shock. "Grandmother, are you okay"

"I know him."

"Who" Rose asked

"Dark"

"The phantom thief" stated Rei

"Yes. I meet him fifty years ago. I was fourteen year old. We actually, dated for a time"

"Mom you never told me this" said Rose

"Have could you date such person?" asked Rei

"He is not what you think. He maybe a thief, However, he is not a bad person. He has a good heart."

"Really" stated Rei

"At some point you see what I mean"

In apartment across town, Noel was watching the news. She was pacing back and forth. A anxious feel was take her over. Finally, she went in her walk-in closet and shut the doors


	6. The Heist

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

Chapter 6- The Heist

TP

Police surround the museum. The searchlights shot into the night sky. They were scanning for a sight of the phantom thief.

He was across the street. Dark was standing on the roof of the hotel. While he looked upon the scene, he gave a soft chuckle.

"Never change, do they," he said

"What do you mean?" asked Dwayne inside his head

"This is the strategy they always used. I thought after fifty years they would change how they do security"

"Well, I guess. You have not been commit theft for a long time. There was no reason for them changing the security"

"Anyway, are you ready, Dwayne?"

"Yes"

"All right then" Dark said "With" The white rabbit jump into the air. Then, his fur turned black. He shifted into a pair black wing. The wings attracted to Dark's back.

Dark took to the sky. He flew toward the museum. Above the lights he rose. Then, he hovered in the light of the moon.

There crowd below was at awe, there was the sound gasps, cheers and yells. They could now, that the Phantom thief had returned.

Then, he dived down. He dodges the ray of lights. Then, he turned pass the clock tower of the museum. While he was behind it, he yelled "Now". He started to fall. To make a safe landing, he rolled just when his body was about to hit the roof.

Dark looked above. With had taken the shape of Dark. With continue to distract the guards.

"I did not know that With could do that" said Dwayne

"Well, you going to find out, all sorts things he can do" Dark replied

He ran across the roof. Then, he opened the window and crawled through it. He stood there for a moment to listen. To see if, there was any sign of any security.

"Dwayne, where is the artwork?" asked Dark

"Second floor, fourth hallway"

Dark headed towards the stairs. He was half way down the hall, when he heard the police. Dark took to the shadow.

"Dark has disappeared. Search the inside of the premiere. We need to catch him. You two stay here in case he comes this way"

"Yes sir"

"What are we going to do?" asked Dwayne

"First, I am the one who is the work here. Second, I guess, I have to to knock them out," said Dark

"What? What kind of plan is that? We can get in some serious trouble if we get to close"

"You doubt my skills in not getting caught"

"No"

"All right then" said Dark as he took a starting position"

"Wait. You are not going to hurt them"

"I am not inhumane. There is another way to knocked them out, though. However, you will be the one who will suffer the consequences."

"What?"

"Remember, what your grandpa told you about me using my magic. Your body will be in pain. It was the reason why I use With. I rather avoid that. If you really want me to use my magic, I will"

"Dark, I am willing to go through the pain"

"All right, let do this. In addition, I will apologize to you now. For, what you might experience."

Dark stepped out of the shadows. He extended toward the guards. Shadows swiftly encircle the guards. After a few seconds, the shadows vanished. The guards collapsed. Dark continue to run pass them and headed down the stairs.

"Dwayne, talk to me, how are feeling" asked Dark

Dwayne did not answer. Dark stopped. All he could hear is Dwayne breath heavily.

"Dwayne"

"I am fine"

"Are you sure? Cause we can do this at another time"

"Yeah, it is just I was not excepting that kind of pain. We can go ahead. Sorry for worrying you"

"It is fine"

Dark was returning to pursuit of the siren. He reached the second floor. He followed the hallway to he got fourth gallery hall. It was on at the end.

He slowly walks through the hall. Pass by the paintings and sculptors. He kept alert. just in case, there was any last minute traps.

"I do not sense any power from the artwork," said Dark

"So, it is not awaken yet," said Dwayne

"It seems so"

Just as he said this, a dim light surround the statuette. The eyes glowed. The siren head began to lift.

Dark took a step back. He tries to block his eyes. Therefore, he could not be under the spell. However, Dark could see a faint outline of a woman. Then, it disappeared.

When he put down his hand, he could see that the siren was not on the display. It was in the hands of another person. A hand covers the head of the statute. The other hand was holding the base.

The person was wearing a black hoodie. The hood was up and covering the person's face. In addition, black pants, leather gloves, and boots.

"Dark" Dwayne said "That the person, who I and Erin saw doing the spell to release you from the black wings"

"Is that so?" said Dark "shall we find out why"

Before Dwayne could answer, Dark approached the hooded figure. "So, you are the one who started all of this"

The person appears surprise. For, Dark had the knowledge about what happened. "How do you know?"

"A little birdie told me," said Dark "Not that I am not glad to free from the Black Wings, it is that I want to know why. In addition, do you know what the damage could be cause to your actions."

"The Hikari's artworks should not exist. It is unnatural for the artworks to have their own spirits. Not to mention what they cable of."

"The artworks was sealed away a long time ago," said Dark "There has been no signs of spirits"

"The fact these artworks are still on display. This means that people emotions are going to affect the powers of the spirits. It might that the spirits would become twice as strong. Now, I am going to do, what should have been done, a long time ago"

Raising the statue above his head, the person began to throw the artwork toward the ground. However, Dark grabbed the arm of the person. He tried to prevent the artwork from being destroy.

"This is not your responsibility ", Dark said

They both struggled. Then, the hood person kicked Dark in the gut. After he fell back, the person ran with the artwork.

"Dark, the artwork id going to be destroyed." Dwayne said

"I am not going let that happen," Dark said

Dark took off. He ran through the hallway. He was looking for the person, until he found them at the open window. The person tosses the artwork out the window. Dark increased his speed. Then, he dived out the window.

It rolled down the sloped roof. Then, it flew up into the air and speeding towards the ground. Dark dove after it. He used the backpack to grab the statue. Then, he called With. Dark flew back toward the Niwa.

TP

The phone rang. I answered it. As soon as I said hello, there was a high pitch squeal.

"Ow, Rei do not do that on the phone. You almost made me deaf in that ear," I told her

"Sorry, I am just excited"

"About what" I asked as I entered my room

"I saw the hottest guy on the news"

"Oh him"

"You saw Dark on the news too."

"Oh yeah, I saw him" as I said that. Dark passed my bedroom. Which, I had to admit was ironic.

"What did you think of him? Is he the dreamiest guy you ever seen?"

"I guess, he pretty good looking"

"Pretty good looking," she said in shock

"I did not good look at him. The reports did not get that close to him." I told her. What I was not mentioning was. While I was watching, my heart was pounding the whole time. At first, I thought I was just anxious. I mean Dark was using my brother's body. Still, I have to admit. I was very impressed how Dark able performs the heist. Even though, I only saw what happen outside the museum.

"Erin, are you there?" Rei asked

"Oh yeah"

"Anyway, there is something I also found out. My grandmother use to date the phantom thief."

"You are kidding"

"No" she began. Before she could finish, her mom called to her. "Looking I have to go. How about we get together at the café tomorrow"

"Sure. I will see you tomorrow," I said

After hang up the phone, I headed downstairs. At the bottom of the stony step, everyone gathered. I could not help but to be little confused.

"Why have not you doing the ceremony yet?" I asked, as I got closer.

"Dark was telling us something a little troubling," said grandpa

"What"

"Apparently, that person you saw when you at museum. They made an appearance and tried to destroy the artwork," said Dark

"Seriously, why" I asked

"It has to do with fact that the artworks have spirits." Said Dark

I could not believe what I was hearing. I wanted to say something. Nevertheless, when I tried, I could not find the words. I finally just took a seat on the steps.

Dark handed the backpack to grandpa. He told that he put a temporary seal on it. Therefore, they needed hurry.

As my grandparents started the ceremony, Dark took a seat next to me. I could feel my heart pounding again.

" How are you feeling, Erin" he asked

"A little frustrated, I mean there a lot going on. I cannot do anything to help"

"I know being on the sidelines is difficult. Might over time you find to help. Until then…"

"Be there for my brother"

Both of us chuckled. "I have to say that you were impressive tonight," I said

"Thank you"

"How is Dwayne?"

"He is fine. We did have a few scares. Everything is fine now. So you do not have to worry." He told me

After the ceremony finished, Dark let Dwayne come forth. Then, we put the siren in a secure location. Then, we started to settle in for the night.

I had the dream again. Then again, it was different. It started the same. However, once I got to the mystery man. The dream continues.

He slowly turned. I was surprise to see. It was Dark.

"Dark" I whispered

"I have been waiting a long time for you," he said. He stroked my cheek, with the back of his hand. "And now, you are finally here, I can at last meet my sacred maiden.

"I am your sacred maiden," I said in disbelief.

He smiled. Then, he looked out toward the view of the ocean. He looked back at me.

"The view is beautiful. Would you care to join?" He extended to me.

I put my hand in his. He guide to the spot. The starry sky was open. The wave softly crash against the rock. It seems so peaceful.

Dark stood behind me. As I stare up at the sky, he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his lips kiss me on the back of the head.

"I will always be here to protect you, Erin"

I sudden woke up. I was taking deep breath. My hand was on my heart. It racing just like it was before; When Dark was sitting next to me. In addition, his voice echoed in my mind. "I can at last meet my sacred maiden"


	7. The way we feel

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

Chapter 7- The way we feel

"Hey Erin, wow, you look tried" said Rei

"Well, it was kind of the rough night"

I took my seat. Rei had already ordered for us. She also had taken a table outside.

"Why were you having rough night?"

"I had the dream about three times. After each, I had to clam myself down."

"Really, oh it is a sign. You are going to meet your future lover," said Rei all excited

"Maybe" I groaned

Rei was at first confused. Then, she became ecstatic. "The dream finally revealed him. You know who it is. Tell me please, Erin"

I was struggling with really telling her. I did not want to get her involved with artworks. However, she was the only person I told about the dream.

"Dark" I murmured

"What? Seriously"

I just nodded. After a couple seconds, Rei started giggle. I was surprise by her reaction.

"Is something funny?"

"It seem that there is a completion between us"

"I do not think of him like that. It was only a dream. Besides he may find you more attractive than me"

"Do not start, Erin," Rei said annoyed "You are very attractive. If you let your hair down or act a little more famine, you can get Dark or any young man. You also might want change your style a bit. Not that you are not stylish, I mean with the outfit you have on, right now. Blue jeans, a white short sleeve blouse and black vest over it and black boots to match, it looks very good on you. However, it does not send the message you are cute, loveable, hot or sexy"

I raised my eyebrow. This was nothing new from her. Not that she thinks of me as a tomboy. I just am not girly. In her mind, I could be more like that. She has no trouble pointing it out to me.

The reason for that is to be a worthy opponent. Not that it is common thing between us or it gets competitive between when it came getting the man. Rei wants me to be on the same level, as her, when it gets start. In her mind, it would be a fair fight between us.

"Then, I would not be myself, Rei. Is that what is important? The person, who you are on the inside, is what people make them closer to you. Maybe fall in love with."

"That is true. Still, looking good is what catches the the eye"

"Apparently, I am not really getting through. Let us not dive any more into this. You said over the phone that great aunt Risa use to date Dark"

"Oh, yes. Apparently, fifty years ago, she did meet him. Right at that moment, he asked her for a date"

"It sounds like he a bit of player," I said with a bit of laugh

"She did say, he knew how to charm the ladies" Rei replied "There is one thing I cannot figure out. Grandmother said he looks the same as he did back then. How is that possible? Should he show some signs of aging?"

"He has wings too. Not all of it is explainable. Probably, it never will explain. Unless, you can get a one on one interview with him"

Just then, a light bulb went on in Rei's head. "Maybe, we could"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Next time, Dark is going to pull a heist. You and I are going to watch it personally. Then, we will see if we can talk afterward"

"Whoa, what? Why"

"We can both get to sent time with him. Then, we can see whom he likes. I mean do what to see if the dreams actually have the meaning"

"I would read too much in to this. I guess, we could what might happen," I told her. I was only agreeing to go with her. Because, the chance of meet Dark, while he was escaping the police, were slim.

However, if we did meet him, he might mention that he knows me. Then, I have to tell her the truth about what is going on. I did not want her involved. Maybe I could talk to Dark before hand.

TP

Dwayne approached the stairs to the library. His backpack hung over his shoulder. He planned to do some studying.

He wore green cargo pants. In addition, he had on a blue t-shirt and over that a light brown open blouse. On his wrist, there was a a watch to keep track at of the time.

"You are going to spend the whole day at the library. Studying" said Dark

"Not the whole day. Besides, I hope to find something about the artworks"

"I thought that your family had that kind of information in the cellar"

"Well, like the artworks, the family donated those books to the library"

"I see. Since I was not around or the artworks were not going to awaken. Those books can be in use to the people of this town"

Dwayne took a seat at a table. He pulled out his schoolbooks. He read quietly to himself.

While he was immerses in his studies, someone tapped him the shoulder. It took him by surprised. He jerked and squeaked.

He turned to see who it was. Noel was the person standing behind. She was giggling at his reaction. He blushed.

She was wearing a sundress. It was white with a light blue floral pattern. She also had some books.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startled you"

"It is okay. I get startled very easily. How are you?" he said embarrassed

"I am doing well. What about you?"

"Pretty well myself"

"So, where is Erin? I though she would be studying with you" she asked

"She is at Tea Delight with Rei. They are having a little girl time. You can join them if you want"

"That would seem rather nice. Still, I would like to spend time with you. If do not you mind that I study with you"

"Uh, sure, we can study together" he replied to the request

"Thanks" she said as took the chair next to him. Then, she opened science textbook.

It was quiet between the two of them. Dwayne's eyes would shift to look at Noel then quickly back. This would make his heart racing.

"I do not know if I could handle this," he thought to himself

"I could take over. It will be easier on you. Besides, Noel is cute. I would not mind getting to know her better" Dark chimed in

"Dark" Dwayne groaned

"All right, fine" Dark said, "Take a deep breath. Do not look at her too much. You might get yourself work up again. Not to mention, she might catch you staring at her. Still, do not ignore her completely. Ask if she needs any help or make small talk"

"Thanks, Dark"

Dwayne saw that Noel scratching her head. He asked if there something she was confused. She told that she did not understand the different between speed and velocity. Dwayne explained the difference. After that, he stood up.

"You are not going to leave. Are you?"

"No, I want to look for a book. There might be some information that I searching for. I will be back"

He scan the the selves. There was a row of leather bond books. There was a dark brown book. On the cover, there was gold lettering. It spelled the Hikari's artworks.

He flipped through the pages. He walked over to the the table. He found the page with an enriching of the siren. There was a description and history of the artwork.

"You found what you were look for" Noel asked as he approached

"Yeah" he said as he sat down.

She looked over. "The siren, is that the artwork that Dark stole last night" she asked

"Yes. After the theft, I got interested in the artwork. I wanted to see why it was special"

"Dark could have stolen it because it fits his style. The warning letter said that the siren was something that beauty of the woman of his dreams"

"I do not think that he really meant that"

"So, what does it say about the siren" asked Noel

"It is created in the shape of the mythological being. Mermaids would sing with lovely voice. When a man hears the mermaid or siren sing, they become entranced. Then, the person would lead to his death"

"Whoa, why someone would created an artwork of that type creature"

"Maybe they love mythology" Dwayne shrugged

"Are there anymore artists have done"

"Why"

"Maybe we could figure out what artwork Dark is going to steal next," said Noel as she grabbed the book and flipped through the pages "It would fun to try to predict which artwork he would take. Do not you think so, Dwayne?"

"Well, I guess it could fun. Still, Dark only stole one. We do not have anything that there are really clues to figure it out"

"Does not hurt to guess, I mean we might get lucky" she replied with a laugh, "How about we make this into a bet"

"A bet, you want to make a bet with me," Dwayne said confused

"Sure, why not" she said "look I choose one. Lovers Sanctuary"

Dwayne looked the sketch on the page. It was a landscape painting. There was a grassy cliff looking over the ocean, on the left side on the sketch. It was underneath a starry sky. A portion of a courtyard was showing behind the the cliff.

"I think this the one he going to steal. It looks like a romance spot. He might feel like he could take a girl there. Go on, Dwayne. You choose one, now"

"Okay" he said as started to look at the other pages "How about this one"

There was of a sketch was of a small bronzes statue. An old man, probably a wizard, had a hand extend in the air. A bird was landing on the man's extended finger. The title of the artwork was Master of the sky.

"Why that one," Noel asked

"Dark has wings. In way, he could think that title belongs to him"

"Good point"

"Although, it could any of the artworks that could be awaken next," Dwayne thought to himself

"I forgot. We need to set the stakes of the bet. If I win, you take my place for cleaning duty foe a week"

"I am fine with that"

"Now, what would I have to do if you won?"

"Maybe you tell her that she would have to go a date with you," Dark suggested

"A date" Dwayne exclaimed. However, he did not realize that he said this aloud. Noel looked at him rather surprised.

"Did you just suggest that if I lose, we would go on a date?"

"Oh No, I did mean …"

"Cause I think that does not sound half bad idea. Although, it is not a real punishment"

"You would go on a date with me," he asked in disbelief

"Yeah, you are a great person, Dwayne. I am surprised you do not have a girlfriend already"

Dwayne was speechless. He started in blush again. Then, he started clam himself down.

"Look at the time, I should be going"

"Which way are you going?"

"It up the hill in the center of town"

"Can I join you? My Uncle's place is part way there"

"Sure, just let me check out this book first"

After Dwayne returned, he packed his schoolbooks. They both headed out the door. Once they were outside, Noel started a conversion.

"So, those artworks were created by the Hikari family"

"You say that as if you know who they are"

"I do. My uncle would go on and on about how Alexander Price, great great grandfather, vowed to get rid of all of the artworks they created"

"Really, Why"

"He believe that subject matter of artwork could have negative influence on the public. That why he started the cultural reform"

"Seriously, he started the cultural reform"

"Yes, and I know it is pretty ridiculous. Artworks corrupting the minds of people this town. I also think that artworks should not be censor. It is an expression of the artist. The fact, that a person perceptive on the masterpiece might be negative. Does not everyone would have the same perceptive?"

"I am glad to hear that you think that. Because I am an artist myself"

"Do you think that I could see your art sometime?" Noel asked

"Sure"

Back at the Niwa house, Daisuke and Riku was enjoying the peace and quiet. They were having their afternoon tea.

"Daisuke, do you think it was a good idea. I mean not telling Dwayne and Erin about Dark when they were younger. Do you think it might have it been easier on them?"

"Probably, then again, there is down side to living on the tales of the phantom thief. If Dark had not returned, they were going to be disappointed for the rest of their life. All because of them missing the experience with Dark"

"It seems at the time it was a good idea. Now, I am confused" Riku said considered

Daisuke took his wife's hand. "Those children are going to be alright. Whatever choice we made, we would have to deal with their reactions. Nevertheless, you have been more than a grandmother to them. Even though, you could never replace their mother, you had excellent care of those children. Now, maybe a little more could help them"

"You are right"


	8. Date With A Theif

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

Chapter 8- Date with a thief

The classroom was buzzing on Thursday morning. There had been a warning letter had been given to the police. Tomorrow night at eight, the artwork known as Heart of The Elements would be stole by Dark.

The Heart of The Elements is a painting. There were streams of flame and water. Vines with flower bubs represented as earth. Swirling white lines was shows the wind. All of the elements circled toward the center. They form an orb. This was against a dark blue background.

A private art collector had this painting. It hung in the art gallery on the second floor in his mansion. The mansion was on the outskirt of town.

I was reviewing my homework. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Noel approach Dwayne. I slightly leaned toward them and listened.

"Hi Dwayne" said Noel

"Hi" he responded

"Looks like we both lost the bet," she said, "Even though we should have take it in consideration. We should have discussed if we both lose"

"Yeah, what are going to do" Dwayne joking around

"If you are free Saturday, we could go on that date. Then, next week you can take my cleaning duty"

"I am free. You do not have to go on a date with me," said Dwayne

"It was the terms of our bet," she said confused

"Noel, I do not want force you on a date" said Dwayne

"You are not forcing me. Believe me; I do want to go with you. I actually like you"

"Well, if you put it like that. I call to confirm our plans," he told her

I could not help but to smile. The fact, my brother was finding someone for him. Even though, he was still acting a little shy. He was taking a step in getting a girlfriend. One thing I cannot figure out. What was the bet they are talking about?

"Erin, are you going to be ready for tomorrow night," Rei asked. She ran over to me as soon as she came in. She was in a rash of excitement.

"Pretty much" I said

"It is so exciting. We are going to see the phantom thief Dark," Rei squealed with stars in her eyes

"Rei, clam down. I do not want to be the wet blanket. There might be a chance that we may not see him. If he running the cops, he probably will not stop to talk to two girls"

"You are right," she said, "let us invite a another girl"

"Rei" I sighed

She looked around the classroom. After mumbling to herself, she made her choice. She waved over Noel.

"What are you two up to?" Noel asked

"Well, I am wondering. Would you like to join us tomorrow evening?" asked Rei

"Tomorrow evening. Are you two going to theft?" Noel asked smirking

"The reason we are going. Is the chance to meet Dark?" said Rei

"Oh" said Noel

"So, you want to" Rei said

"I would be glad to go. However, I am not sure if I can"

"Why not" I ask

"I am not sure if my uncle will let me"

"Talk to him about tonight" said Rei

The teacher came in the classroom. The rest of the day, I did not talk to Rei or Noel. Once the day had ended, Dwayne and I went home.

"So, Dwayne, you are going out with Noel," I said

"Where did you get that idea?" he asked all fluster

"I overheard you," I said

"You were eavesdropping on me," said Dwayne annoyed

"Well, if you are not going to tell me that you are going on a date. What do you except me to do?"

"It is not like that. Noel and I made a bet, which artwork Dark would steal. The terms were that if she loses, we would go out on a date"

"That does not seem like you"

"Well, it was really Dark's idea. When he suggested it, my reaction was to say it aloud. To my surprised, she agreed to the terms"

I started to laugh. Dark managed to accomplish, what I have was trying to do for weeks. "Way to go, Dark"

"What do you mean 'way to go, Dark'?" asked Dwayne

"If he did not make that suggested, you would probably never have made a move. He just gave you a little push"

"A big push, if you ask me"

Before I knew it, it was time to head over to Rei's house. The plan was after the meeting with Dark. I would sleep over. In addition, Noel was joining us.

I packed from the night of the fun, as Rei would say. However, not before, I wrote a letter to Dark. I want to explain the situation. If he ran into them, he should act as if he did not know her. Although, he should not make it a priority, it would not matter if they did not see him.

I left it on Dwayne's desk. Dark's name was on the envelope. My hope was that he reads it and follows the instructions that I left.

I arrives the Rei's place at three. Noel was ringing the doorbell as I approached. I greeted her.

The door opened. Rei grabbed our hands and pulled us in. "You finally here"

"It is good to see you too" said Noel

"What is the hurry?" I asked, "We have five hours"

"Well, preparation can take a while," said Rei

"You are not talking about a makeover. Cause if you are. I am leave," I told her

"Nothing hardcore, just pick out an outfit and fixes your hair," Rei said as she tighten grip on my arm

"Fine"

"I take it that this is happen often between you two," said Noel

"Well, not often, it happens once in a while" I said

"Why"

"It is difference in opinions on style" the explanation that I gave

We headed to Rei's room. Then, it has begun. Choosing outfits that all three of us would wear and how our hair. We all were the same size. There fore, Rei's fancy outfits would fit us.

Noel had her hair braided and tied with a blue ribbon. The outfit that was fitting for her was a white short sleeve dress. In addition, she had a light pink button down sweater. Rei's hair was in pigtails. Her outfit a yellow riffled tank top and a blue knee-length skirt. As for me, Rei thought that I would look adorable if my hair was down. Both she and Noel agreed on the outfit. A light green peasant blouse and pale yellow skirt.

We had a quick dinner. Then, we headed towards the mansion. There was a crowd already there. Rei want to stay some distance away from the crowd. Therefore, Dark could be able to notice us.

The hour had come. People in the crowd pointed to the east, as Dark approach. Searchlights clicked on and pointed at him.

He continues to fly to his destination. Only moving slightly, avoiding any chance of being in the beams of light, that encircled the area. Then, he landed on the roof on the mansion. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder. He disappeared a second later.

When he looked over his shoulder, it could have been to taunt the police. It was not out of his character to do that. Then again, he might have look for the three of us. This means, he got my letter. Maybe my mind was playing tricks with me. For split second, I could swear he was look at me. For what reason he would or what gave me the impression that was he was doing. I had no idea.

"Come on" said Rei as rash past us

"What the matter, Rei" asked Noel

"We need to move to the other side of the mansion," she stated

"There no way to tell that he is going to escape in a different direction that he came," said Noel

"That is the not the reason. If we find where he comes out, it let him know that we notice him looking at us. Then, he will talk to us"

"Maybe" said Noel

"Then let us hurry"

We basically, ran went back and forth. There was no sign of Dark in the windows. I wonder if he left yet. Then again, Dark might have come across that person was there, again.

"There. He is coming out over there," said Noel pointed at the back of the house

We peeked around the corner. Dark had jumped from the window. He must have known we were there. Without even looking in our direction, Dark approached us.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Three young ladies, who are interested in meeting me" he said

"Yes" Rei squealed, "My name is Rei. This is my friend Noel"

"I heard a lot about you, Mr. Dark," Noel said

"Really, I hope you do not have a negative image. Do to what you have heard" he said

"No"

"What is her name? Your shy friend over there" he pointed at me

"Oh, that is Erin," said Rei, "Come on, Erin, come and say hi"

I walked over. "It is a pleasure to meet, Dark," I said

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine" he said smiling

"Um, Dark, I was wondering. Would like to go somewhere where we could spend sometime with you," asked Rei

"Oh I would love to have time to be with all of you. However, I cannot be seen with this" He said as a patted the back of the painting

"What if we to meet you after you stash the painting?" Rei suggested

"Well, I guess, I could" he said

"How about it, girls, we can meet Dark a little later" Rei asked

"I am fine with that" said Noel

"Sure, I guess" I said

"Already then, we will make this a three way date," said Dark

"Once, you stash away the painting. You can join us at Tea Delight," Rei told Him

"Fine, I will see you there," he said. Then, he took off. Once he was out of site, I look at Rei with in disbelief.

"Why did you tell him to meet us at Tea Delight?" I asked

"I think it would be a great idea to reunite two old friends. All the while, he getting to know us" replied Rei

"Or it might be awkward," I said

"Why would it be awkward?" Noel asked

"Because, Rei's grandmother used to date Dark, fifty years ago"

"Oh" said Noel, "I have to agree with Erin"

"She does not have any hard feeling towards him"

"It is not her I referencing to" I told her, "what are you think is going to happen when hr realize it is her"

"I think it will be fine. He might be happy to see her," said Rei

I decide not to pursue the issue. We headed over to the café. Once we arrived, Rei went inside to tell her grandmother that they invite someone to the café. Noel and I wait outside for Dark.

He arrived. He also changed his clothes. A bright red dress with a black jacket, along with kaki pants.

"Hello, I hope you were waiting long" he said

"No, we got here a couple minutes ago" I told him

"Where is Rei?"

"She is inside. She is talking with the owner. The café normally closes at this time"

"Oh, I hope it is not going any trouble" he state

"Oh, you are here, Dark" Rei said as came outside. She ran over and grabbed his arm. Then, she started to drag him. "I have a surprise for you"

"Oh, you do not have to do that" he told her

They went in the café. Noel and I followed close behind. Rei was calling her grandmother. Great aunt Risa was stunned when she saw Dark.

"Mr. Dark" she said

"It has been a long time. It is good to see you, Risa"

"It is good to see you too," she said

Then, he laughed. "I should have known that it was you. I mean, your granddaughter looks a lot like you"

"Thank you" she said, "Why not have a seat. I will make some tea"

We had a seat at the table. We had small talk for a while. Dark good was looked. My great aunt Risa came over with the tea.

"I have to say, I do not sure Riku would have the same reaction," she said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Erin is Riku and Daisuke granddaughter"

"Really"

I nodded.

"Now, that I really at you, I do see two both of them in you" he said

"Thanks, I guess"

We finished drinking their. Noel and Rei offer to help to clean. They left Dark and me alone.

"Thank you," I said

"You mean about what you ask me to do in the letter. Cause it is no problem. I understand why you want things this way"

"And I am sorry about Rei. I told her this was a bad idea"

"What are talking about? Coming here"

"She told me that you and great aunt Risa use to date. I thought it would be awkward"

"Do not worry about it. It is all in past. I just glad that she has a happy life now" he told me, "Can I ask something? Why is your hair down?"

"Rei thinks I look cuter with my hair down"

He touched the tips my hair. "You do look cuter. You should let down more often," he said

"Are you just saying that?"

"No, I really mean it. You do really cute right now"

My heart started to race. I could feel myself blushing. Could this be that I am starting reacting like do to the dream?

Noel and Rei came over from the kitchen. They join us for a little while long. Then, Dark decided it was time go. He said farewell to us. We left the café after few mintues.


	9. The Other Angel

Disclaimer: I do not D N Angel

I want thank everyone for the reviews. I hope you all will continue to enjoy the story.

Chapter 9- The Other Angel

Rei was fast asleep. I could not blame her. It was a full day. However, I was laying there awake. My head was swimming with the events.

The main moment that I kept up was the one with Dark. He was always nice to me. Not to mention, very understanding about the way, I wanted to keep the relationship between Rei and me. All this makes him a stand up kind of person.

The one thing that I could not figure out was. What was my feeling towards him? I really do like him. However, I never thought of him being the man I would date. When I am with him, my heart starts racing. I would blush. With these reactions, I am starting to think that I am falling for him.

I went to the bathroom. After came out, I saw Noel standing on the balcony. She was staring up at the night sky. I went out and approached her.

"Should you up this late? If you are going out with my brother tomorrow. You are definitely going to need your beauty sleep"

"Oh, you heard about that" she said shyly

"I won't be very good sister, if I did not know what was going on in my brother life" my reply was

"You do not have a problem with me dating your brother"

"No. However, if Dwayne's heart gets his broken, there will be a problem"

"You do not have to worry about. I take it that you and he are close"

"Yeah, we are. I mean we do have are fair share fights. I do tend to tease him. Nevertheless, we are never afraid to come to each other when we are troubled"

She smiled and nodded. There was moment of silence between us. I decide to learn more about her.

"You are into ballroom dancing" I asked her

"Yeah, it a bit of a hobby" she answered

"How did you get into it?"

"My parents, they use to be professional ballroom dancers. They have to stop because my mother was pregnant with me. Now, they are continuing their career. There are many competitions in different countries. It is their goal to be the reigning champions"

"Is that why you are staying with you uncle?"

"Yes" she said in a sad tone

"Your uncle is really strict, huh"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, every time we ask you to hang out with us. You have to talk to him"

"It is not like that. There is a deal between us. I stay here with him, until my parents are done. I would do little jobs for him. I do not when he might request me one of them. Therefore, I need to keep my schedule open"

"Why would he do that? Making requests in order for you to stay. How did your parents agree to this?"

"They do not about it. As I said before, the deal was between us. I thought it was best for my parents not to worry about such things "

"But they are your parents. Why would you…"

"Because I have always felt guilty"

"Guilty"

"They would have not stopped pursuing their dream. Do not get me wrong. I love my parents and I know that they love me. Nevertheless, if was not born. They would had the freedom to continue on their career"

I was about to tell her that she should not feel that way. When a person becomes a parent, they usually give up on goals and dreams. It is one of those things that they going to have to put aside. She should not have any guilt about that.

However, the conversion was interrupt. There were shouts from Lawrence's room. This also woke up Rei. We ran down the hall. Just outside of the room, there was my Aunt Rose and Uncle Greg.

My Uncle has light blue hair. Blue were his eyes. He had a career as a lawyer.

He kept jiggle the doorknob. In addition, he was banging on the door. Calling out Lawrence's name, all in order to learn what was happening with his son. There was no response.

"Mom" said Rei, "What is going on? What is wrong with Lawrence?"

"It is going to be alright. You three go back to bed"

"Enough of this" said Uncle Greg as he back away from the door

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"I am going break down the door"

"What"

"If that what it take to see what is wrong with my son. I more the will to do so"

Once his back was against the wall opposite, he charged. His shoulder went into the the door. it did not give way. He did it again. The door flung open with the force.

We all entered the room. Lawrence was lying on the floor. Breathing heavily, similar to Dwayne, when Dark was about to appear.

Something dark had said just came across my mind. "I and another spirit emerged and immerged with both a member of the Hikari and Niwa" I also remember once hearing that my great uncle Satoshi was a descendant of the Hikari. Another ting I had remembered was the orb hit Lawrence in the chest. It possible for the other spirit has decided to come forth.

My great uncle and great aunt was entering the room. My great uncle ran to Lawrence side. Telling him that it will be okay and he could fight it.

Just at two white wings shot out his back. Then, he rose into the air. His appearance began to change. His became blonde. His eyes were golden. The clothes turned white.

"Krad" said great uncle Satoshi

"It has been a while, master Satoshi"

"You know who that is,sir"

"Yes"

"Krad, what happen to my brother?" Rei started to panic

"Rei, it is is going to to be okay. Lawrence is fine. You cannot see right now, however, he is still around. I promise," I told her

This made Krad realize something. Because he spoke with venom in his voice, "You are one of them, a member of the Niwa family"

My body began to glowing. The pressure pushed against me. It was squeezing me. Eventually, I pass out.

TP

"Stop, Krad" said Satoshi

Krad was not listening. He continued to use his magic. He wants revenge. Then, he seems to have trouble with having control with his power. Lawrence was finding the strength to take control. In took a matter of seconds, Lawrence stood where Krad was. Greg caught Erin in the air.

"I am sorry. He took control. I never want anything to happen like this," said Lawrence

"No one is blaming you," said Satoshi "Listen, tomorrow I will explain everything. Now, I am going take Erin home"

"Will she be able to recover" asked Noel

"She will fine. There no reason to worry"

"What about Noel?" asked Rei

"We leave up to her"

"I will stay" Noel said "For, Rei's sake. She could use some comfort for what has happened"

Satoshi arrived at the Niwa house. He rang the doorbell. Towa answered the door. When she saw Erin, she screamed.

"My goodness, what happened?"

"Please, can you get Niwa"

Once Daisuke come into the hall, he ran over to take Erin. "What Happen?"

"Krad wanted to take revenge. She will be fine. However, I suggest she spend the next few days in bed"

"Thank you for bring her back home"

"It is no big deal. I have to find what to say to their friend. In addition, I have two worried grandchildren"

"I sure that everything will be fine" said Daisuke

Once Satoshi left, Daisuke took Erin upstairs. He put her to bed. Then, went to tell Riku what had happen.


	10. the Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

Chapter 10-The Aftermath

My eyes open slowly. I was back in my room. The morning light filled the room. I guess someone brought me back home.

I began to sit up in bed. I had to stop. There were sharp pains all over my body. I lay back down. Krad sure had done a number on me. He wanted me to suffer for whatever reason.

My grandparents entered the room. My grandmother brought me breakfast. Once she sent the tray on the end table. She brushed my bangs back and kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling, sweetie" she asked

"Not really that good" I told her "just the slightest movement and my body in pain"

"Poor baby" she said softly

"Would it hurt too much for you sit up? Because some breakfast might do you some good." Inquired grandpa

"It might" I said "Still; once I sit up I would be fine"

I began to once again to sit up in bed. I started to wince and groan. My grandpa came over and helped me. While my grandma propped up my pillows. Then, she hand me a bowl of oatmeal. I began to eat. They both stayed in the room, just is case I needed any help.

"Um, grandpa"

"Yes, Erin"

"Krad, is the other spirit that Dark was talking about that night, right"

"Yes, he is"

"He seems really different from Dark. I mean his present has the same aura as Dark. It is just a little darker"

"I will admit he is similar in many ways. However, the differences are in personality and motives"

"Is one of motives to get rid of our family?" I asked

"What makes you say that?" asked grandma

"The way he was talking. It was as if he hated the Niwa family. By attacking me, he would get some type of revenge"

Grandpa sat on the bed next to me. He looked into my eyes. I could see he had some guilt behind his eyes. As if he was blaming himself for what had happened.

"I am sorry, Erin" he said, "This is entirely my fault. I was partly responsible for Krad was seal away. Now, he wants revenge and took it out on you"

"Daisuke" said grandma

"Grandpa, it is not your fault" I told him "You had no choice. I remember you told Dwayne and me that if had not sealed both Dark and Krad. The whole city and everyone would be in real trouble. Besides, it not likes Krad attack to get revenge of you. He did it because he figure out I was a member of the Niwa family."

"Erin" he said softly

"What is going on here?" asked Dwayne peeking in the room "What are you doing here, Erin?"

"She was attacked," said grandpa

"What? By who," Dwayne said as rushed over

"His name is Krad. He is the other half of the Black Wings"

Dwayne stunned look on his face. He could not believe what he was hearing. Then, he approached me.

"H…H…How are you feeling?" he asked

"You don't have to worry me. I am fine," I told him leaning forward

There was a sudden pain from my side. I began moaned and was shaking. Grandma guide my head back to the pillow. "Honey, you should not strain yourself," she told me

"Hey, grandma, grandpa, would you let me and Dwayne talk alone from a minute"

"Sure, just let us know if you need anything," she said. Then, both of them left the room. Dwayne stood next to the bed. His eyes were swelling up tears.

"Dwayne, there is …"

"Don't, don't protect me. I absolutely have the right to worry. You are in bed, barley moving. If only I and Dark stay with you a longer last night," Dwayne snapped

"Dwayne, this is not your or Dark's fault" I said, "There is no way that you or him would have predicted what this would happened to me. Besides if, Dark hung around me too long. Questions would be asked"

"I know." He said sat on the bed "I cannot help feeling guilty and anger. I mean Dark and I was there with you. Not to mention, Dark is pretty worried about you too"

"I understand. Still, it is not you. I said something in the spur of the moment. Krad use that to figure that I was apart of the Niwa family. So in truth, I am the one who really at fault"

"Erin" he said softly

"Let us just forget about this. Are you ready for your date tonight?"

"Oh, well, I was thinking that I would cancel. Therefore, I can keep you company"

"You better not"

"I think Noel would understand"

"Dwayne, come here," I said with a slight gesture

He crawled over to me. His head rested on the pillow. The rest of his body lay next to me.

"There is a reason for you to cancel. Nevertheless, there are more reasons for you not to. For one, this is your chance to get a break. You have so much going on in life, right now. You need time to be you. Do something for yourself. Another thing, you need to get a little closer to your sacred maiden. You are moving at a slow and steady pace. Eventually, you will steal her heart"

"Fine, I will go. Just promise me, you will get some rest"

"Like I have a choice"

TP

Dwayne walked down the street. It was five minutes before the movies started. He was collected his thoughts.

He was wearing a white bottom down shirt and kaki pants. He also wore a brown leather coat.

"Relax, it going to fine. If you feel that you are about to lose control, go ahead and use the exercises I gave you." Said the voice inside of his head

"Thanks" Dwayne responded, "I have to say. You seem to rather quiet today"

"Well, I have something on my mind"

"You mean Erin". Dark did not respond. Dwayne decide to give him something to easy his worry. "Later, if you want to talk to her. I could let use you my body"

"Thanks, I would greatly appreciate that"

He could see Noel standing in front of the movie theater. She was wearing a light pink skirt. Her top was a white three-fourth sleeves turtleneck sweater, with a pair of white slip on shoes.

Once she saw Dwayne. She walked over to him. "Hi" she said

"Hi" he said

"How is Erin?"

"She is fine" he reassured Noel, "she is actually awake"

"Oh, that good" she respond, "Look, Dwayne, if you prefer to take a rain check. I completely understand"

"Actually, Erin was very insist that I come here"

"Really"

"Yeah, she really was" he said while rolling his eyes "I have to admit she was right. With everything that I been through lately. I guess, I do deserve to have sometime to be myself"

"What do you mean?"

"It is one of those secrets? Where you cannot tell anyone about what is going on. Because if the truth would to get out. There would be trouble for you, your friends, or your family" Dwayne began to explain, "You probably think I am crazy, right"

"Actually, I do understand" she replied, "I kinda have one those secrets as well"

"Really, what is it?"

"If you are not going to tell me yours, I am not going to tell you mine"

"Fair enough" he said, "let's hurry before the movie starts"

"Sure" she said as took his arm. They entered the there theater.

TP

With sat on my lap. While read novel the Rei let me borrow. His head sprang up, as if he heard something.

"What is it, little guy" I asked

The door opened. Dwayne and Noel entered the room. "Noel, what are doing here?"

"I told Dwayne that I to see how you are feeling" she replied

"I am do better than this morning "

"Well, that is good" she said. Then, see looked down in my lap. She gave a little squeal. "Who is this little cutie?"

"Oh, that is With. Our family pet" said Dwayne

"Oh, I always want a pet rabbit. Can I pet him?"

"Of course" said Dwayne

Noel gently pet your pet rabbit on the head. Then, he went up her arm, until he got on to her shoulder. He rubbed his head to her cheek. This made her giggle.

"I really like you too" she said, "I have to say. It is kind of strange that your family like me so much"

"How can we not? You are adorable"

Noel just smiled shyly. As if, she really appreciated that comment. It made her feel more welcome.

Dwayne cleared his throat. "I am going to get a drink. You two want anything"

"Sure, I would like some juice, please" Noel said

"Nothing for me, but if you could tell grandma that I would like some soup for dinner" I told him

"You got it" he went out of the room. This left Noel and me alone together.

"How was your date?" I asked

"Great, Dwayne was cute and charming"

"I keep telling him that. Still, he does not believe me"

"Can I ask you something, Erin?"

"Sure"

"Why were you insist that Dwayne go on this date? I mean he told me that you see that he needs a break for whatever is going on. Still, there is something else is there. You seem to be very keen on him being happy"

"It has to do with the death of our parents. What had happened had really affected on Dwayne. The three months afterward, he had nightmares, waking up crying in the midnight, and there were days where was refusing to eat."

"It was then I decided. I would do everything I can to cheering him. My grandparents did do their part as well. However, Dwayne would look to me more. I kept up that habit for a while. I don't know how to stop."

"It not a bad thing" said Noel, "Honestly, I wish I could have caring sister like you. Dwayne is very lucky to have you"

"Thanks. Who knows, maybe I could be like a sister. If you continue to date Dwayne"

It was a little later when Dwayne came back in. We all continue to talk for a while. It was about an hour later that Noel left.

The rest the evening went by fast. My grandmother brought me my soup. After I had finish, I went to sleep. The more rest I got, the soon I would recover.

I fell into a dream. However, it was not the same dream. It was more like a nightmare.

I was in the dress. I was walking down a long corridor. Then, a figure appeared.

It was Krad. I was terrified. Because, even though, I was far from him, I could see the fire in his golden eyes. His arm was extending toward me.

I ran to get away. All the while, I was calling for someone to help. Then, my body began to glow again.

"Erin, wake up. Erin" I hear a voice calling out. Then, my body jerked and I woke up. I learned on my side, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Erin?" asked Dark putting a hand on my shoulder. He was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, it was just a dream" I said rolling onto my back

"It seems more than dream. It was like you were having a nightmare"

"Because it was "I said timidly

"Were you asked out by a nerd or something" Dark chuckled. He tried to lighten the mood.

"I would have prefer that over what I did have"

"What happen in the dream?"

"Krad was attacking me again"

His hand became a fist. It was shaking. I could see he was pissed off. Still, he was trying to stay clam.

"Can I ask what happen last night?"

I told him. After I was finished, he stood up. "Erin, I am sorry that this happened to you. There is no need to worry. I will make sure Krad pay for what he done. There was no reason for him to do that to you. None of this is your fault"

He began to walk away. I flew out of bed to stop him. My legs were too weak to support me. I was going to collapse to the ground. However, Dark caught me before I hit the floor.

"Erin, what are doing? You are too weak to be out of bed," he said

"Please, don't go after Krad. I know he hurt me and I am in this condition. However, it is still Lawrence in there. I do not want him to get hurt. So please Dark, don't go"

He sighed. Then, he smiled at me. He carried me back my bed. Once he set me down. He took my hand into both of his.

"I understand where you are coming from, Erin. I will respect your wishes. Still, there is something I must let you know. Lawrence might have control now. However, over time Krad will become stronger. It will difficult for Lawrence to remain or regain control."

"Krad also has it out me. So it not just you or your family. I cannot grantees that I will never encounter Krad. And get into a fight."

"There is very good chance that Krad might come after you again" he said. I was sacred. The thought of him come for me, was terrifying. I bit my lip and began to cry.

Dark cupped my face. "There is no reason to worry. I will not let Krad do anything to you, again. I will protect you from him" Then, he kisses me on the forehead.

I had the reaction as always do when Dark and I have a moment together. However, there was also a sense of relief. As if, I know that he would protect me.

A moment later, I said, "I think I need to get to sleep. I still need my rest"

"Right, good night, Erin" Dark said

TP

Dark closed the door behind him. He stood there for a moment. He was thinking about what he and Erin talked about during the pass couple of minutes. There was one thing that stood out the most to him. Before she woke up, she was calling out to him. Saying his name in the midst of her pleads. He was wondering why she would do that.


	11. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

I want to thank Sapphiet for the reviews.

Chapter 11-Secerts Revealed

TP

Noel was heading to her room. She was deep in thought. She told her uncle about what had happen when she slept over at Rei's house. He told her that there might be a connection between the artworks and the Niwa family. The fact, Krad knew that Erin was a member of the Niwa family. It might be a sign that Dark's wing host is amongst the family. If he and Dark are from the Black Wings, the mean she and the rest of her family knows who Dark is. The Hiwatari family might have something to do with what going on as well.

However, if any of that was true. It would mean that she would be going against Erin and Dwayne. Noel did not want to believe it. Erin and she were becoming close friends. With Dwayne, she clearly is falling for him. There might be a chance that she and he could be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Noel's uncle told her not to do anything. Until, they could be sure if their theory was true. However, she could not do that. Whether if any of this was true or not, kept bothering Noel. So much so, she could not stand it.

She picked up her black hoodie. "I think I know a way I can find out. There is an artwork that who show me if Dwayne is Dark. I just hope that I am wrong"

TP

I was on my way to meet Rei at the foundation in the park. We had not spoken to each other for five days. I understand that part of it was because. For, the first two days I was in bed. That was due to me being attack by Krad. After I return to school, I have been busy with catching up with the class work.

I also could have guess. Rei want to be supportive of Lawrence. Which, I could understand. Especially, since I am in a similar situation. In addition, he was being extra carful to avoid me. Therefore, Krad would not find opportunity to come after me.

I saw Rei standing near the railing, overlooking the view. She saw me approaching. She ran over and embraced me.

After I return it, she said "I am sorry, I have not come to visit you. With what had happen, Lawrence has been a little down"

"It is all right. I went through the same thing with Dwayne. It is not easy for them. Every little bit support will help"

We sat on a bench near the foundation. There was a moment of silence between the two of us. I could feel that something was bothering Rei.

"What is wrong, Rei? It looks as if you learn something horrible"

"It is not horrible. Still, I can not believe what my grandpa told me and Lawrence"

"You mean about Krad," I asked

She nodded. I could tell that she was a bit upset. I decided to pursue the issue.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said the Krad was a spirit of an artwork called the Black Wings. He is actually, the half of it. The other half is Dark"

"Oh, really, he seems very different from the Dark"

"Yeah, and to think that he is resting in side my brother, is very scary to me"

"Rei, I am so sorry. However, he did not attack you or your family. Heck, he did not even attack Noel"

"He attacked you" Rei said sad tone

"Well, there is reason for that" I muttered under my breath

"You have association with Dark," she said surprised

"What makes think that?" I asked nervously

"Grandpa told me and Lawrence that while our family is the wing hosts of Krad. The Niwa family is Dark's"

There is no way I could avoid it now. "Yes, Dwayne is Dark's wing host." I said

"Why did not you tell me this?" she asked in stunned and annoyed tone

"Cause I did not want you involved in this. Stealing artworks is very risky. My family could be in a lot of trouble with the law, if the police ever catch Dark. Not mention, how dangerous the artworks could be"

"What do you mean?" asked Rei

"Your grandpa did not tell you" I asked her

She shook her head. I stood up and walked around. I was trying to find the best way to explain it. I thought the best way to explain was to use the way Dark and Grandpa did. Once I did, Rei looked stunned.

"What you are saying is, the spirits of the artworks could cause damage whether they intend or not" said Rei

"Yes, it could be risky to be involved" I told her

"But why should you and Dwayne be the ones baring the responsibility. My ancestors were the ones who created the artworks in the first place," Rei said as she stamped the ground

"Well, my family did interrupt the ceremony"

"Still, we could help to you. Maybe we could find a way to have Krad to help," she suggested

"Krad hates Dark. If they get to close to each other, there is going to be a drag out fight" I respond

"How do you know?" she asked

"If you saw Dark's reaction when he learn it was Krad that attacked me. You would know how he feels about him," I told her in a sad tone, as I stuck my hands into my jean jacket.

"Will he come after Krad?" Rei inquired with a worried tone

"No, I asked not to. Knowing that Lawrence still has presence, when Krad takes over. I could not bare the thought of him getting hurt. Luckily, Dark understood that"

"Thanks Erin" said Rei "I only wish that there was a way that I could help you. In order, to pay back"

"I don't know your family is going to feeling if you are involved," I told her "No offend Rei; I do not think if there anyway you could help"

She became silence. I could not tell what she thinking. She finally said, "I can talk to my grandfather over this weekend"

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised

"We are leaving for the weekend. It will Lawrence can relax and find a way to handle what is going on" she replied

"That might be a good idea," I said, "Could you tell him; there are no hard feelings from my end. He is not the person to blame. Do not let it weight on his conscious"

"I will," she said as she gave me a hug

After we finished hugging, we said good-bye to each other. Then, we went off our separate ways.

I was about half way home. When there was the sound of sirens. Several police cars drove pass by quickly. There was also a news truck.

"What on earth is going on" I said aloud to myself, "Could it be that one of the artworks?"

I took off. Following the police, I would make it to the scene. If it was one of artwork, it was sudden.

There was a crowd around the museum. The police were getting into position. The news reporters began to give their reports.

I saw a group of girls that I went to school with. I walked over to them. To ask what was going on. They said that a warning letter had sent to the police about a half an hour ago. The name of it was the eye of spirit.

I remember seeing in one of the books the still in the cellar. It was a small staff with a clear crystal in the center. The strange thing was. The eye of spirit has no spirit. However, it had a unique power. It could look into and reveal a person soul or kind to person they really are.

In the wrong hands, it could cause some damage. Still, there was no sign that it was awaken or someone was using it. So why is there such hurry to steal it?

I guess I could asked Dark, when he finished. I mean, he would probably know what is going, However, I cannot shake off this feeling there is something more to this. All I can do now is to wait here, see what going to happen.

I waited patiently. Keeping an eye open to see when and where Dark would be showing up. It had been at least fifteen minutes. This just made me even more confused about what was going on. It might possible that someone else sent in the warning letter. However, what would be the reason?

I decide to head home and get answers there. When I heard rushed footsteps behind me. I turned and saw it was the hooded figure from the museum.

I knew something suspicious was going on. That person appears during the first heist. However, according to Dwayne, they did not appear during the second. Nor, the third heist that happen on Thursday evening, when Dark went after the necklace the Ocean Heart.

I followed that person. He went through a window that leads to the basement. One way or another, I was going to find out what problems that this person is going to create.


	12. What The Eyes See

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

Chapter 12-What the Eyes See

TP

Dwayne was flipping through the channels. There was nothing really on, at least nothing that he and Dark could agree upon watching. The news flipped on. There was a reporter in front of the art museum.

"We are still waiting for Dark to appear. It has been fifteen minutes seen the time that was in the warning letter. The question that some of us are having is if it was Dark that sent the warning letter. Could someone else be pulling a prank on the whole city"

"WHAT" screamed the voice inside Dwayne's head

"Ouch" said Dwayne checking his ears to make sure his ears were not bleeding "I know you are taken by surprised. Still, you should take down the volume. I can you more clearly this way"

"How dare that jerk, use my name like that" Dark growled

"So" Dwayne started "You did not sent in the warn the warning letter"

"No, you moron" Dark said in angry tone "If I did, you would have known"

"Right" Dwayne said sheepishly "what do we do now. Do we just go over there?"

"Looks we have to. I want to the person who is behind this whole thing"

Dwayne turned off the television. Then, he ran upstairs to his room. He changed his clothes. When he was done, his grandma voice came from behind him.

"Dwayne Robert Niwa"

"Robert" Dark snorted

"I hate my middle name," Dwayne groaned

"What are you up to?" asked his grandma

"Well, you see. Someone sent in a warning letter" he replied

"Towa never mention that another artwork had awakened" she replied

"There was a report on the news" Dwayne respond

"Come on" she gestured to follow her "We talk to your grandpa about this"

"We don't have time for this," Dark yelled

"Volume, Dark, volume" he replied to him

They found Daisuke in the cellar. He was in the midst studying about the artworks. His wife tapped on the shoulder to get his attention. He was startled.

"I am sorry, honey," she said

"Well, isn't this familiar" said Dark to Dwayne

"It is alright" Daisuke said to his wife "what is going on?"

"There is a situation. Apparently, someone sent in a warning letter. It was not anyone here" she went on

"Oh, I thought this might happen. That why I have doing a fair amount of research since this whole thing began"

"What do you mean you thought that this might happen?" asked Dwayne

"Whoever is behind bring Dark back and inferred with the first heist. Is wanting to the artworks destroy. Apparently, with Dark around, this person cannot succeed in that goal"

"They want to get rid of Dark. Then, why reawaken the Black Wings" asked Dwayne

"Mine guess, it so they can be aware which artworks are the Hikari's"

"Now, Dark is getting in their way," said Riku

"You bet I am" Dark commented, despite the fact that Dwayne was the only person who could hear him

"It is a trap of some sorts," asked Dwayne

"Yes, and if you and Dark choose to face this, I want you two to be careful" said his grandpa

"Of course, we are to see. It is not like Dark wants me to sit on my hands and do nothing," said Dwayne

TP

"Okay, I have to give Dark and Dwayne more props for doing this" I told myself. I was beginning understand how difficult it was to be stealthy. Trying to be quiet, therefore, I would not alert the guards. All the while, trying to keep up with the hooded figure, it proved to be rather hard. There was a couple times, where I did knock into the benches.

Quickly I check around the corner. There were no guards. I went down the hallway. I was sure that I saw the head down this way. It seem once he got out of the basement. He took off and if I saw him. It was a mere glance of him turning the corner.

"This is getting me nowhere," I said quietly. Then, a thought came to me. Instead of following the person around, I need to figure out where the Eye of the spirit is display. This person is heading there anyway. He probably does not really know where it is. I can get there before he does.

I turned around and headed towards the lobby. There was one guard. I careful tiptoe to where the maps are and left the room. Once I got the landing on the stairs, I checked the map. I found the display on the third floor in the first hallway.

I head there immediately. I was getting close the top step. I could hear footstep coming down the hall. It could be guard or that person. I backed away slowly. Therefore, they would go pass. With that, I could come behind, if it is that person.

My eye site was a little above the top step. I could see a pair of legs begin to pass by. All the sudden they stop. Then, who ever it was, turned and approached the stairs.

A voice called out "I know you there. Come on out"

I can believe this. They know I am here. I walked down the rest of the stairs. Then, I hid behind the walls that lead the next fleet of stairs. I pray that they continue.

However, that was not the case. The person came down the stairs. Before I could move farther away, they grabbed my arm. With a swift tug, I flew back.

"Erin, what are you doing here?"

I looked up. I saw that it was Dark. I was a bit of relieved.

"Thank goodness, it just you" I said

"Answer my question" Dark barked

"I saw the hooded figure. I decide to follow to see what is going on"

"You did not think that was a bad idea"

"Well, I was not sure if you knew. Someone had to get the information," I explain

"I already know. As soon, there is a clear exit. You are heading home," he said as grabbed my wrist and dragged me along as he went downstairs.

"But Dark"

"No buts Erin" said Dark

"No, you are going the wrong way," said Erin

"What"

"It is on the third floor"

"What Is?"

"The Eye of the spirit"

He stared at her blankly. "You know the artwork that person is after" I stated

"How would you know that?"

"It was in the warning letter. I was there when they reported on the news. Wait, you said that you knew that"

"I knew someone is up to something"

"Let me guess, as soon someone was using your name. You got all charge up and not listen to the whole report"

"That is not the issue," groaned Dark "Anyway, with that artwork, the person could see you my wing host is. I guess that Daisuke was not entirely right"

"What do you mean?"

"Your grandpa thought that this might be a personal attack on me," he said

"You can't be serious"

"It was only a possibility. Besides, with the information you just gave me, it looks like this person just want to see who my tamer is"

"I suspect that would be the case. That way, I heading towards it"

"Where is it?" asked Dark

"The first hallway, up in the third floor"

"Alright, I will take care of this," said Dark. Then, he gentle push me toward the lower level "Meanwhile, you find a way out of here and head back to the house"

"Wait, I want answers to what is going on," I said

"This no time to be stubborn, Erin"

"I am not being stubborn" I said "Beside if I am not completely out, when you and the hooded person get into a fight. I would be caught by the police"

"Fine" he sighed "But you have to listen to me. If I tell you to run, hide, or stay put. You going to do that, right"

"I promise," I said, knowing that was the only way we could press forward

They found the artwork. It was sit there in the display. No one else was around.

"I guess, that we beat him here," I said

"Yeah, we still need to be careful" Dark replied

The moonlight showed through the glass case. Once it hit the crystal in the center, a ray of light shine on me. Then, this light created an image behind me. It was I as I was in the dreams that I have been having.

I was stunned. Dark put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be alarmed, Erin. It just you"

"Me?"

"Yes, that is your inner self" he told her

"By using the light reflected inside the crystal. A person inner self is revealed," I repeated to make sure I understood.

"That correct, if the light shined on me, it would show Dwayne. The same thing goes for it was shine on him"

"I wonder how this person knows about the tamers"

"Well, if someone is involved with the artworks. They are bonded to find out everything about them"

Then, he looked at me. I had a worry look on my face. "What is wrong?" he asked

"I have seen myself like that before" I told him "It was in dreams I have been having"

"The one where Krad attack you" he asked

"That and others"

"I see, that is interesting," he said. Then, he muttered to himself, "It is very likely she could be"

I was about to ask him, what he was saying. However, hurried footsteps were coming down that hallway. Dark pull me behind a column. Then, he stood there in front of me.

"You finally show up" he said

"I guess I do not have to look for you. You came here all on your own," said the person

"Of course, don't think that I am going to sit back after you use my name that likes that"

"I guess you know what I am planning"

"Yes" I hear Dark say

"Then, there is no need for us to get in such a fuss" the person replied "If you just let me have a peek that will be it"

"Sorry, I cannot do that. There are people that will affect be this. I don't want to see them get hurt"

"Then, I guess, we have to do this the hard way" hooded figure said. Then, he charged at the display. Dark dove in front of the display. Then, a fight erupted between the two of them.

They exchange punches and kicks. Neither one of them, was giving in. It seems it would go on forever. Until, after Dark deliver a kick. This made the person fly back into the display.

I was watch with anticipation. As the hooded figure rose and walked to the center of the hallway. Then, he extends his arm. As if, he was inviting Dark to attack him again.

It was then; I notice that the display was empty. Apparently, when Dark sent him back, he quickly managed get the scepter out of the case. Now, he was holding it behind his back.

Right next to the person, moonlight streamed through the window. I knew if Dark went on the attack. Surely, he and Dwayne would be exposes. I know Dark would want me to stay where I am. However, if I did not do anything, my family could be in some serious trouble. There was a battle going on inside me in what to do.

Dark started on the approach. I saw hooded figure pulling his arm out from behind him. The battle inside me was over. I made my move. I quickly tackled the hooded person to the ground. The artwork was knocks out of his hand.

There one thing I was not expecting. The hood came off. Revealing, who the person was. It was Noel.


	13. Should we forgive and forget

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

Chapter 13- She we forgive and forget

I was stunned. I could not believe what was in front of me. The person, who not only interrupts my family lives and mine, was making them go from peaceful to a weekly struggle. It was Noel.

I stood up and backed up against the wall. My body was shaking. I did not know if was from anger or if I was on the verge of tears. Either way, I was speechless.

"Erin, please. I needed to know" Noel said as she stood. Her blond-hair was falling in her face. She was crying.

"Needed to know, needed to know," I repeated, "You knew all along, didn't you. That is why you wanted to get close to Dwayne and to me"

"No" she responded with tears streamed down her cheek, "I had no idea it was Dwayne who be Dark's tamer at first. I started to figure it out, after the incident with Krad. I could not bare the thought of Dwayne being associated with Dark"

"You expect me to believe that" I raised my voice

"I was hoping it was not that way," said Noel "Erin, I never wanted do anything that would hurt you or Dwayne"

"It is a little too late for that" I said. I could not take it anymore. Balled my hand into a fist and began to approach her. Just then, Dark walked in front of me.

"Get out my way, Dark"

"No, Erin" he said calmly

"Why not, you know what she did. Not mention, what had happen because it" I retorted, shaking my in mid air

"Yes. Still, I do not want you to do anything that you might regret, later" Dark said as he gently pushed my fist down

Someone was coming down the hall. We stared at the hall entrance and then at each other. In a split second, Dark grabbed me and pulled me close to him. Then, everything went dark.

The next time I opened my eyes. I was in Dark's arms. We were flying over the city.

"You are awake," Dark said "thank goodness. I was worried that the effects last longer. If it did, your grandma would be all over me"

"What happened?" I asked

"The Police was coming. I had to get you out of there. I used a method the would transport us outside quickly"

"And Noel" I inquired

"I not sure, I think she got out in time. It is a shame that I could not get the artwork. However, she got the answers she was looking for. She will not use it again"

Afraid hearing about Noel, tears started to pour from eyes. A mixture of anger and betrayal was swelling inside me. I was not only thinking of myself. Dwayne was so close to being with her. I wonder what he felt right now.

"Erin" Dark said as he notice that I was crying

"Dark, could you set me down" I asked

"What"

"I like to walk home if you don't mind"

He nodded. He found a place to land. Once I had my feet on ground. I walked a little ways. However, I burst into tears. Dark took me into his arm. He held me for a little while.

"I am sorry, Erin" he said "I know that this is hard on you"

"Thanks" I mange to say, "Dark, How is Dwayne taking this?"

"He is upset. Just not as much as you" he said

"Why" I asked

"I don't know. Maybe because there is might be more to her story then we know," said Dwayne. Without saying a word, Dark changed back. The reason would to let Dwayne be the one comfort me. In addition, he wanted Dwayne and me to talk.

"What reason could she have? That would make her actions, anymore understandable," I said as wiped the tears from my eyes

"I cannot help but to have this feeling. She is not doing this on her own. She unwilling playing a part in all of this"

"Now, that I think about it" I said looking back at a moment with her at the sleepover "She said that she made an arrangement with her uncle. She had to do these jobs for her uncle, In order for her to stay here"

"What?" Dwayne asked, "You knew that. Why did not say anything"

"It was not my secret to tell. Besides, you not only one who is important to her, that does not know. She has not even told her parents"

He had a look in his eyes. There was frustration and sorrow. Still he had faith that she was a good person.

"What has she gotten herself into?" he asked aloud

"Was there anything she might have told you? Any hint?" I asked him

"Her great great grandfather started the cultural reform. It was one of things her uncle talked a lot"

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" I asked

"Noel's uncle wanted to fulfill his ancestor goals"

"He is doing it through Noel" I finished his thought "I guess, after knowing that. I cannot really be mad at her"

"Yeah, but does not explain everything" Dwayne said

"Let hurry home" I told him "We needed to tell grandma and grandpa"

We got home. As soon as we approached the front door, we heard someone behind us. It sounds as someone cleared his or her throat. However, it was shaken and timid. As if, they were nervous. I turned and saw it was Noel. In one hand, she had the eyes of the spirit. In the other was a suitcase. She was in a plain white shirt and jeans.

"Noel" Dwayne whispered

"I know, that I am the last person you want to see" She began to say, "It just I have no place to go"

"What do you mean you have no place to go?" I asked

"My uncle kicked me out. I was not supposed to go to the museum. One of the guards saw me leaving"

"You were caught," asked Dwayne

"No, he only caught a glimpse of me. Still, he told the reporter"

"Therefore, your uncle found out" I said

"Once I got back, he said I was not welcome anymore"

There was a moment of silence. It was hard to know what to do. I did feel sorry for Noel. Her uncle should not have tossed her out so abruptly. Still, I felt a little angry.

Noel walked over to me. She handed me the artwork. "Even though, I am not welcome here. At least,I could give you this as a peace offering"

Then, she began to walk away."Where are you going?" Dwayne asked

"I find some place to stay"

Then, he grabbed her arm. She looked at him stunned. He put his arms around her.

"You are more than welcome here," he said

"Dwayne" she said

"How can I leave out here?" He told her "I can forgive you"

After hearing saying that, I found myself moved by action. He could have easily left her alone. Moreover, not give a care what could have happened. However, his heart was telling him to forgive her. That would be a sign. He was a mature young man.

"Erin, she is welcome, right" he asked me

"Well, I cannot say that I entirely forgive her. But that could take some time" I said

"Oh, thank you, Erin" Noel said as she hugged me

"It is fine. But you have to ready to answer some questions" I told her

"Of course, I tell you anything" Noel agree


	14. The Plot Thicken

I do not own D N Angel

Chapter 14-The Plot Thicken

Noel was sitting on the couch. She was waiting to see what the decision was. Dwayne and I were trying to convince grandma and grandpa to let her stay. There would be no problem. If it were for the fact, that Noel was partly responsible for what had happened for the pass month and a half.

"Grandpa, grandma, she has no place to stay" Dwayne pleaded

"I am sure; she and her uncle can work it, if they talk it over. It was probably just an argument. Things needed to cool off," said grandma

"No, he threw her out," shouted Dwayne

"It was apart of a deal that she had with him" I spoke up "She would interfere with the thefts. In addition, her uncle would let her stay. The reason he threw out was she disobeyed his orders. He wanted her to stop for a time. However, after Krad attacked me. She felt she needed to find out the truth"

"This is becoming complicated," said grandpa

"She said she is more than willing to tell us what we want to know," I added

"Okay, let us hear what she has to say. After that, we will make a decision," said grandpa

We went into living room. Noel stood. Waiting to hear what was she staying. Dwayne guides her back to her seat. "Can we hear what is going on with you" Dwayne asked her

Noel had head down. After a couple seconds, she took a deep breath. She started to explain the whole ordeal with her uncle.

"Ever since I was a little girl, my uncle would talk about the Price family legacy. How my great-great grandfather started the Cultural Reform"

"Cultural reform" I repeated

"It was long time ago" explain grandpa "Some members of the government decide to put a censor on anything, relate to the arts. Artwork and literature had to be changed or were destroy. Because it fits the guidelines the the cultural Reform had set"

"Wait, how someone dictates what should an artist do? Art is expression one's self," I said

"It was a different time back then" my grandpa replied

"Noel, what does the Cultural Reform have to do with you involving yourself in this" asked Dwayne

"It was not until I started to live with him. I found out. At first, I thought the reason that my ancestor started the Cultural Reform, because some weird notion" she said

"The minds of men can be corrupted by the ideal of the artworks. The subject matter of the artwork would have some influence on the people," Dwayne said. I found it odd. It was as if he heard it before. Could he know more?

She nodded. "That was not the case, however. It was because he had one of the artworks. It would have an affect on him. It causes him to see what the damage that the artworks could do. Or so my uncle told me"

"You don't believe that?" I asked

"I believe he was affected. However, he did not enlighten him. I think he was possessed," Noel said

"Possessed, you mean that one of the artworks has took over his mind," I asked

"It is not the first time" grandpa said

"Why would a Hikari's artwork want to others to be destroyed?" asked my grandma

"Well, the artworks can have an affect. It cannot dictate want the person should do," answered grandpa

"Okay, your great great father was possessed. Eventually, it stopped. If what you are saying is true, would he gotten more crazy in sure that not artwork gets that type of power" I asked

"Well, he destroyed the artwork himself" she said "In his state of paranoid, he smashed it. Then, he stores the pieces in the attic"

"Why the attic, couldn't he just throw them away," my grandma asked

"I guess, he thought that by keep locked the away than were someone else could be under it spell" Noel replied

I sat there. Something was nagging at me. She was talking about her great great grandfather. What could that has to do her uncle? Could she implying that was happening to her uncle. He is under the influence of the artwork.

"Noel" I started "Are you trying to say that what your uncle through. Is the same thing"

"Yes"

"How is that possible?" asked Dwayne

"My uncle found the the pieces. He decide to have it repaired, not knowing what it was really. Then, he found my great great grandfather's journal. With that, he found a way to call upon the spirit. The rest is history"

"I should have come to the realization that an artwork was the cause of this," asked my grandpa

"Daisuke, there no way you could have predicted any of this" my grandma replied

"Why bring Dark back? All of the artworks were sealed" grandpa inquired

"We weren't sure which of the artworks were created to the Hikari family. Not mention, it would keep the attention off us"

"Dark was a cover" said Dwayne

She nodded. "Wow, how does Dark feel about this?" I asked Dwayne

"He is not saying anything. I think really wants to know what is going on," Dwayne said

"The reason my uncle wanted me to do this. Even if the artwork were seal, they still will be gaining power. Because people would still admire them"

"I remember you said that night" said Dwayne, "But wait; you told me that you did not believe that"

"I don't" she said, "My uncle told me to say that if I ever came across Dark"

"I have to say, Noel" I started "I know you wanted to find a place while your parents are away. They have to worry about you. Still, the deal seems so crazy to say yes. Even if you told your parents, there is no way they would believe you"

"What do you mean?" asked grandma

Noel told them exactly what she told me. How she made the deal to stay with her uncle. Therefore, her parents could continue on their dancing career. They would not have to worry.

"Noel, when someone become a parent, they have to give up things, in the best interest of the child. It is not your fault they chose to raise you. Besides, they would tell you that you are their world. It is not up to you to make those types of decisions. Not to mention, you could have told them something," said grandma

"I know" Noel replied, beginning to cry, "I thought it would bring them closer"

"Closer" Dwayne repeated in a whisper

"They were some huge arguments, between the two of them. I was afraid that they were going to get a divorce"

"Did you ever talk to them about that?" I asked

She shook her head. "I was afraid too"

There was a moment of silence. I went over and embraced Noel. I guess, I felt sorry for her. Knowing now, that her reason was not simply she wanted power.

"What are we going to do, now?" I asked

"Well, it probably best for everyone to get some sleep. Noel, you can share Erin's room. We can discuss more in the morning. Noel, you also need to call your parents. You do not have to tell them everything. However, you need to let them know you are staying here" grandpa told everyone

We were settling into bed. Noel and I share the bed. It was quiet between the two of us. We were both exhausted. I turned out the light.

I laid there for a few seconds. Despite, how physical drained I was. My mind was swarming with everything that was going on. A few things would not leave me alone. I got up and went into Dwayne's room.

He was awake. His head turned towards me as I approached. "What is matter, Erin? You cannot get to sleep"

"There is something that I cannot get over" I told him. I took a seat on the ladder to his bed. "It is not that I do not believe Noel. Still, it is possible that she could be lying"

"It is possible," he said

"Then, how can you act like you do?"

"You have to admit that her story gives insight into her reasons. I have to say, whether they right or wrong. It is understandable"

"Yeah" I said, "I just want to make sure that you are being so inattentive to her. Because you are blinded by love"

"Well, I am in love with her"

"Yes, there are some girls that would take advantage of that"

"Erin, you are the best sister that any brother could ask for. However, you are overprotective of me. You need to let me handle myself"

"I know" I answer "I guess, it because you were really affected by mom and dad's death. I did not like seeing you that way. I do not wanted you to go through anything like that ever again"

He pulled me into a one-arm hug. "I understand. I am grateful for you being there for me. Still, you do not have to worry. Everything will be fine"

"All right" I said "Good night, Dwayne"

"Good night"


	15. The Journal

I do not own any of the characters or the series of D N Angel

Chapter 15-The Journal

I flipped through the pages. Quickly scanning to see there was information that I was looking for. I could not find it, however. I moaned as she put the book back.

"What are you doing, Erin" asked Dwayne

"I was trying to see if there is any information of that artwork that Noel told us about"

"How were you going to do that with the little she gave us?" he said with a bit of a laugh

"At least I am doing something" I retorted

"Nevertheless, you did not find anything" he answered

"Where is Noel?" I changed the subject

"She talking to her parents"

"What is she going to tell them?"

"Grandpa discussed with her. She would tell them that her uncle had too many strict rules. She tried to follow them as best she could. However, she could not take it anymore. And now, she wants to stay here"

"Well, at least there is some truth in that"

"Yeah, what kind of person dose that?" Dwayne said as he balled his hands into fist

"Relax, Dwayne. It does not do you any good to get so worked up"

The cellar door opened. Noel came downstairs. Dwayne went up and met her half way. "What did they say?" he asked

"I can stay. At least until they finish with the competition" she told him

He smiled. Then, his arms went around her. She returned the embrace. I took a few steps towards the stairs. I could see that she still had sad look on her face.

"What is wrong, Noel" I asked

"There is one problem," she said

"What could that be?" asked Dwayne, suddenly becoming worried

"They said that they would talk to my uncle. What if he said that I was a lair?"

"I do not think that will be the case" I told her "if he did, he has to give them a reason that you left. That would leave him exposed. Therefore, he would play along his sake"

"Good point" said Dwayne said, "even if that was not the case. We would do everything that we can to help"

"Dwayne, are you down there?" asked Grandpa

"Yes,"

Dwayne went up to talk with him. Noel turned to me. "Is because another artwork?"

"It is possible"

"I wish it would end. That he would not have to do this," Noel said

"Ah, you care about him that much" I said with sly simile

"Um, well, I…" she became all flustered

"It is fine. I never saw my as happy as he is now" I said, "I too wish that did not he have to do this. However, it is not that simple. The only way to do that is to seal all the artworks. That includes the Black Wings.

"Black Wings"

"It is the artwork that Dark and Krad are from" I explain

"Wait, is the reason Krad attack you, is because the Niwa family seal him away in the Black Wings"

"Yes. It was a way for him to get revenge. He did not care if I was directly involved or not"

"He seems that rather dangerous"

"He is" I replied, "anyway, how about we go upstairs"

We headed towards the kitchen. I suddenly stopped in my track. Sitting at the table was not just my grandparents and Dwayne. My great uncle and aunt were at the table as well.

"Great Aunt Risa, Great Uncle Shatoshi, what are you two doing here" I asked

"We receive a call from your grandpa about what had happen" said my great uncle, "I want to learn everything"

"Why?" asked Noel, "what do you have do with anything that is going on"

"I am descendent of the Hikari family"

"What! Really," Noel exclaimed in a whispered

"Erin, Noel" said Grandma, "Why don't you go up stairs into your room? This really is something that that we need to discuss"

"But the whole it is my fault" said Noel

"No, it is not," said grandpa "you did not plan this nor had full understand what the consequence was"

"I did not care at the time. I was being selfish" said Noel

"You were not being selfish," said Dwayne

"Well, selfish on the fact that was doing this for her parents" I said

The room went silence. After a couple of second went by, Grandpa went to Noel. He knelt to meet her eye line. Then, he places his hands on her shoulders.

"I know, you must being feeling guilt for all that has happened. However, dwelling about it and blaming yourself does nothing. What will makes a difference is how move forward from it all," he told her. Then he said to Dwayne, and me "How about you three, go to your room. We talk to you afterwards"

We went upstairs. With followed. Noel took a seat on couch in Dwayne's room. With sat in here lap. I pulled the desk chair and brought it closer to the couch. Dwayne sat on one of the armrest of the couch.

"What you talking about when we came up" I asked

"Lawrence and Rei" he answered "they doing well. Both will be back for school. Lawrence has the situation under control"

"That is great," I said

"I really hope that Krad does not make another appearance," said Dwayne

"I would worry about. I mean, I have you and Dark to protect me. Although, it probably going be more of Dark than you"

"I can protect you, just as well as he can," retorted Dwayne

"Hey, do you think that if I know the artwork is. I could save my uncle," asked Noel

"Do you know where is?" I asked

"No, like I said I only caught a glimpse of it. That is when he moves it into his study. He has been moving it around"

"Ah, I see the problem" I said

"Could you give a guess as to where?" asked Dwayne

She shook her head. With reached under her chin. He rubbed his head back and forth. He was trying to comfort her.

"Even if you know where it is. There are others problems. We do not know what artwork it is. What types of powers does it have?" I began to explain "one of first thing we do when the a heist coming, is to do research"

"She has a point. Without all the details, we cannot really make a move," said Dwayne

"Wait, the journal," said Noel

"What journal?" I asked

"I am talking about the journal that was once belonged my great great grandfather. I am sure that there would some clues to what artwork that it is"

"Do you know where it is?" I asked

"Yes" Noel said, "I can get for you"

"Wait, a second Noel" said Dwayne, "It is too dangerous for you return there. Just tell me where it is and I will get it"

"Dingaling" I shouted, "What if you get caught? You will give the family secret away"

"He probably knows already"

"We can not be so sure"

"Well, what are we suppose to do. Nothing"

"I saying do not do it, personally. Let Dark handle this"


	16. Family Crisis

I do not own D N Angel or any of the characters.

Chapter 16 – Family Crisis

Dwayne left only a few hours ago. Dark was going to attempt retrieve the journal. I chew Dwayne's ear, to make sure that it was going to be that way. I was not having my brother try anything that risky. Getting himself caught would not only expose himself. There was not telling what Noel uncle would do to him. As an add bonus, Noel was on my side. She would not want him, to take such a chance. She cared for him so much. It would break her hear, if something would to happen to him.

Dwayne reassures the both of us that he would not. He would let Dark do all of the work. He would not be involved, in any way.

The two of us just sat there. We did not say a word. There was silence in the room. It could be that, we were feeling tense. We both were praying that Dark would make it in and out quick. He would not set off the alarm that would announce his presents.

The silence became broken, when my grandmother called up, "Erin, Dwayne, Noel, I need to talk to you"

Noel jumped at this request. The fact, Dwayne was not here made her nervous. She had now, come to the fear that Dwayne would be in trouble. He left the house, without telling his grandparents. He was ground for sure. There was an overwhelming feeling of guilt, in her heart.

I waved my hand, to reassure her. I went to the top of the stairs. I saw my grandma at the bottom. "What is it grandma" I responded to her

"Me and your grandpa, have something to discuss with you. So, come on down here"

"All right," I answered her. I began to head down the stairs. However, Noel rushed over and grabbed me. She began to pull me away.

"What" I asked

"What is your grandmother going to say?"

"I don't know. Probably, she going to mention, what was discuss downstairs" I replied to her question

"No, no" she stated, "what she going to say, when she found out that Dwayne is not here"

Before I had a chance to answer, my grandma had come up the stairs. As she reached the top step, Noel's last question caught her ear. With that, there was combination of fear and anger. Fear of not knowing where her grandson was. It also annoyed that, none of the three came and told her.

"Where is your brother?" she demanded

I took a deep breath. "He and Dark went to pull a theft"

"What? We did not sent out a warning letter," said grandma "where? What are they planning to steal?"

"It was all my idea," Noel spoke out. She went in between my grandma and me. Therefore, my grandmother focus would be on her. Any sort of blame, would be on her solely.

She explained everything. How she believes that an artwork was behinds, her uncle's actions. There might be a clue, as to what the artwork might be. Dwayne offer to get it, for her. She did not have to risk her uncle getting his hands on her.

Noel was shaking, at this point. Due to the nervous tension, Noel legs began vibrate. If she continues anymore, she looses her balance. It was all due to the tension.

"Grandma" I intruded "I know, what you must be thinking. If there is any remote truth to, what she says. We can put an end to all of this. This could be the last few times; Dwayne would have to do this, no more of this."

"I see" grandma replied, "Well, let me go talk to your grandfather. This certainly could lead to an end to all of this. We have to get a handle on this. It would save everyone of further pain"

"Thank you" I asked her

"Still, I do not approve of your actions" grandmother said, "you and your brother are in serious trouble. When he gets back, we will talk about your punishment"

Once my grandma left, I take a deep sigh. I glance over at Noel. I made a gesture with my head.

"Come on, let's go to bed"

"Are you sure? Should not we still wait for Dwayne?" Noel asked

"He will be fine. Besides, he would not want you to worry. He would want you to get some sleep," I told her

The two of us, headed to bed. It was had about an hour had pass. It was all quiet, while we slept. Not a sound could be heard. Then, all the sudden I woke up. I shot up from the top of the bed. Wide eyed and breathing heavily, I place my head in my hands. In addition, I was shaking. This all because I saw, what Dark and Dwayne might be experiencing. I cannot understand. Why am I seeing all of this? This is not the first time. I dreamed of the world that Dark and Dwayne was involved in. In addition, it was on a personal level. It started to freak me out.

Noel came over to me. She places a hand on my shoulder. "What is wrong, Erin" she asked "Did you have a bad dream"

"I don't know how to explain it," I told her

"What?"

I began to pace around the room. Trying some sense of clam, however, thinking about what has been happening lately. It kept me on edge. "What is going with you, Erin" ask Noel, "you seem rather tense"

"I am sorry, Noel" I said, "I am trying just to figure out, why I am having these experiences"

"Then, let me help you" Noel said, as came over and took my hand.

"Then, let's go" I told her

"Go," she repeated "go where"

"To your uncle's" I told her, "If my dream is true, Dwayne and Dark are in some real danger"

Noel's eye widen. She was filling up with fear. Even if, she had no idea what was going on. It was clear, what was a stake. She nodded her head. Then, we both grabbed our shoes and coats. We were heading on our way. I prayed that were no two late.

TP

The top floor of the apartment building was pitch-black. It seems that not a single soul was there. Dwayne slowly and quietly enters into the living room. He looked around; make sure that there was no one else there.

"It seem that the coast is clear," said Dwayne

"Dwayne, are you sure about this? If Erin found out that you…," said the voice of Dark. Despite the advice that I give him, he chose the take the task on his own. Apparently, Dwayne felt that since Noel was the person in trouble.

"She wouldn't. If we do not tell her"

"Dwayne"

"Dark, look, I understand the risk. However, this is something, I have to do this"

"For, what, Noel, she understand the danger. Hell, she is the one, who told you the risk of being involved. She would not blame to you, if you sit this one out.

"No, I have to this"

Just then, there was sudden noise. It sounds as footstep. They were coming towards the room. He was in trouble, now. Dwayne heart started to flatter. Beads of sweat began to form along his brow.

"Dwayne, hide"

He did not move. Not even an inch. It was as if his feet were glue to the floor. Either he was so terrified, that he could not slip away. Something was holding him there. Either way, the timing could not be worse. The door handle started to jiggle. Someone was going to catch him.

"Dwayne" Dark shouted

The door opened. A figure stood in the the doorway. The man did not move a muscle. Either, the person was surprised. On the other hand, he could be expecting there to be a thief.

"Well, well, you must be the Legendary Phantom Thief," said the man in the doorway

"Pretty perceptive, you have been following me closely" Dark spoke in Dwayne's place

"Dark, what the hell are you doing" Dwayne practically screaming

"Shut up"

The man continues into the room. Dark try to take a step back. He realizes that he could not. There was a magical forces was in place. He began to think that, it was a brilliant idea. That he switch with Dwayne. With a lack of able to move, it would be all over. Now, at least, Dark could buy some time. To find a way out, alternatively, to prevent any further of having the family secret discovered.


End file.
